Herederos
by JustDanny
Summary: Hogwarts no acabó con Harry Potter, y ellos también tienen su historia. Tercera generación: noches, besos y escobas, y toda una vida por delante. COMPLETO
1. De noche y de besos

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia. No soy rica. No soy Rowling. Pero voy tirando.**

**Notas: veamos... 3ª generación. ¿A que suena a chino? Digamos que me gusta más que la de Harry porque sí, porque casi todo me gusta más que la generación de Harry, y más que la de los Merodeadores porque da más libertad. Y es algo que agradezco, porque me fastidia tener que inventarme AUs raros. Y, oye, por lo menos en esta última generación nadie se puede quejar, porque no hay mucho escrito por Jo. Es una suerte.**

**En fin, ya sin más... Damos y caballeras, permítanme presentarles este nuevo espectáculo.**

**

* * *

**

**Herederos**

**De noche y de besos**

**--------------(Magia)----------------**

Hogwarts es magia. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Hogwarts es magia de varitas y calderos, pero también es magia adolescente, de risas y descubrimientos, y cuerpos, labios y corazones.

Lily Potter no se fija en él hasta que Rose se lo señala, claro. Se apellida Malfoy, y tiene un nombre casi tan horrible como su pelo, rubio, lacio. Ojos grises y mirada orgullosa; su apellido, al fin y al cabo, se remonta a tiempos de Merlín, o casi, y ninguna estúpida posguerra cambiará eso.

Scorpius Malfoy juega al quidditch. Es buscador; tiene todo el talento que su padre solía fingir, y una escoba nueva y muy rápida, con una resistencia casi perfecta y un equilibrio absoluto. Una maravilla de cacharro. Es todo cuanto James sabe de él, cuando Lily le pregunta –sin interés real, por supuesto; es sólo por hablar de algo-, y su hermano lo dice con entusiasmo, sobre todo eso último, y añade que "para ser un Slytherin, ese rubiales no juega nada mal".

Datos todos realmente interesantes, claro, pero que a Lily le traen al fresco. Al fin y al cabo, está reñida con las escobas, y no le gusta pisar el estadio. Así que –sin intención ninguna, obviamente- se vuelve hacia otro informador.

Albus, como buen Slytherin, le cuenta con pelos y señales todo dato aprovechable. Ha dormido seis años con Scorp, como lo llama, y no es mal tipo. Un poco niño mimado, y un inculto en todo lo referido a muggles. Pero claro, es lógico, dice Al, viniendo de la familia que viene. Pura cepa Slytherin, sangre tan limpia que casi brilla.

También le comenta –y Lily abre bien las orejas en este punto, aunque, ciertamente, no le interesa demasiado- que Scorp sólo ha salido con dos chicas, al menos en Hogwarts. Una tal Heliodora Corr, Raven y sangre sucia, que le costó un par de Howlers y una paliza de parte de su ex, por ejemplo.

La segunda, que en realidad fue la primera, es -¡qué curioso!- su misma prima, Molly.

-¿En serio? –inquiere Lily. Al asiente, y añade:

-Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.

En fin. A estas alturas, Lily supone que ya ha tenido bastante, que, al fin y al cabo, el tal Scorpius Malfoy no le interesa. En absoluto. Pero tampoco hace daño ir a ver(le) un partido. Los partidos, al fin y al cabo, son populares, ¿no?

Pues eso.

Y un entrenamiento, en fin, es exactamente igual que un partido, pero un poco más tranquilo. Y a Lily le gusta la tranquilidad.

Además, ella no va a ver a Malfoy. Claro. No viene a ver a Scorpius, sino a… A Albus, eso es. A Albus, que es guardián suplente y ni siquiera se ha presentado.

Ups. Excusa invalidada.

Y claro, ya que ha venido, no tiene por qué marcharse. Sería una estupidez; quiere disfrutar del quidditch, aunque todas esas cabriolas en el aire la mareen y siempre, en casa, encuentre una excusa lo bastante buena como para escaquearse de ver los partidos que traen loca a toda su familia.

Pero oye, es que tiene que apoyar el deporte nacional mágico. Si no, puede que el fútbol muggle empiece a cobrar fuerza, y eso sí que no tiene emoción. Excepto cuando los jugadores marcan, y se quitan la camiseta, claro.

La cuestión es que su presencia –que no se disimula muy bien, con el pelo rojo fuego y la bufanda Griffindor. Maldita guerra de casas- no tarda en ser notada. Y empiezan los murmullos, hasta que seis cabezas Slytherin se vuelven hacia su capitán, Justin Smithson. Golpeador, séptimo año, dos metros diez. Así, a ojo, como unos mil doscientos quilos, todo músculo y mala idea.

Oh, oh.

Pero, por lo visto, el tal Smithson no se mezcla con la plebe no deportista. Así que manda a otro miembro, que selecciona por el sencillo y efectivo método de "le toca al último que se largue".

¿No decía James que Malfoy era muy rápido?

-¿Eres la hermana de Al? –pregunta el chico, ya en el suelo. Bueno, más bien a unos veinte centímetros sobre él, pero casi casi. Y Lily –a quien no le afecta nada, pero nada de nada la cercanía de ese rubio presumido a quien no conoce, pero que ha salido con la pelirroja equivocada- asiente, desafiante- ¡Genial! Albus me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres la oveja negra de la familia, ¿no? –ante su mirada extrañada (la oveja negra, verde, en todo caso, sería Al. Es algo de dominio público) él especifica- Con lo del quidditch y eso.

-Ah –dice ella-. Ah. Sí.

Silencio. Uno de estos silencios fáciles, pero que la ponen nerviosa. Aunque no se suba a una escoba –ni muerta, vamos, ir sobre un cacharro de esos-, Lily Potter es una chica de acción. Una Griffindor; valentía ante todo. Golpea antes de preguntar.

-Sí –repite él.

Y claro, la valentía Griffie se debe haber ido a paseo, porque ella no la encuentra. Así que se aparta un par de mechones pelirrojos de la cara, y se levanta, y murmura un "me tengo que ir".

Scorpius la sigue con la mirada, antes de despegar.

* * *

Ya en la Sala Común, después de haberse golpeado cuatrocientas doce mil veces la cabeza contra la pared de piedra –porque a ver a qué narices venía ese nerviosismo enfrente del puñetero amigo de su hermano, a ver-, Lily se dispone a hacer Pociones. O Encantamientos. O algo, cualquier cosa, que no tenga que ver con quidditch. Ni con Slytherins rubios y encantadores.

Al final, acaba por claudicar, y se va a la cama. Una súbita inspiración; si duerme no tendrá que pensar. Y claro, teniendo en cuenta que el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy es casi desconocido para ella, será mejor soñar que pensar. Obviamente.

O no. Porque, cuando se despierta, a la mañana siguiente, descubre que –maldita sea- ha estado dándole vueltas a lo mismo toda la noche. En sueños y en vela, da lo mismo.

Su prima Rose se le acerca, con ese aire marimandón que la caracteriza.

-¿Has visto a Hugo? –Lily niega con la cabeza, y su prima arruga la nariz. Un gesto cotidiano, para ella.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

Piiiiiiiiiii. Alarma. Mala pregunta, mala. Ahora, Rose la mira con un brillo peligroso en los ojos grises.

-¿Te acuerdas de Malcolm Greene? –jo, que si se acuerda. Como para olvidarse de algo así. En la vida- Pues había conseguido una cita con él. Anoche.

-¿Y? –pregunta Lily, tentando un poco más a la suerte. No ve qué relación tiene su primo con el Apolo griego del que habla Rose, pero quién sabe.

-¿Y? Pues que "alguien" –tonillo de "sé quién es el culpable, y te aseguro que va a pagar"- le puso poción vomitiva en la comida. Y, de paso, le hizo cambiar de color. A un azul eléctrico, precioso. Combina con sus ojos, desde luego.

Vale. No necesita saber más, porque todo eso es muy del estilo de Hugo. Incluida la actitud sobreprotectora hacia Rosie, como la llama él.

Así que, con un gesto divertido, Lily señala la dirección en la que, cree, ha visto pasar a su primo.

-Por cierto, Lils –la advierte la otra, antes de irse-, hay un Slytherin buscándote. De parte de Albus, supongo.

Y ya está. Corazón de Lily Potter latiendo a cien mil por hora. Porque, claro, podría ser -¿y qué si lo es?- que ese Slytherin…

Digamos que tiene una conversación pendiente con Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero, cuando sale, no es él.

Este chico es moreno, bajito. De primero o segundo, seguro. Y está bastante nervioso –territorio enemigo, al fin y al cabo-, y la mira de arriba abajo antes de alargarle un papel.

-Gracias –es todo cuanto atina a decir ella, mientras el niño sale a todo correr. Hoy la gente parece dispuesta a rehuirla.

Se guarda el papelito en el bolsillo, sin mirar, en un gesto automático, y baja a desayunar. Está ligeramente molesta –ligerísimamente, vamos-, y nota un pequeño nudo, justo en la boca del estómago. No consigue comer, pero tampoco es tan raro, ¿no?, con todos esos exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y qué si quedan cinco meses.

El resto del día transcurre normalmente, más o menos. Más menos que más, claro, porque Lily Potter, normalmente un hacha matando cucarachas… digoo… en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, acaba tirando por la ventana el pupitre de su compañero más cercano y convirtiendo la silla del profesor en un perro de peluche. Fallos tontos, futesas, casi.

Y bueno, está un pelín desconcentrada, ¿y qué? Todo el mundo tiene un mal día, y no tiene nada que ver con que Scorpius Malfoy no le hable. Si es que es tonto; ni siquiera van a la misma clase.

En fin. Tampoco es para tanto. Ni que fuera guapo, con la cara esa afilada que tiene, y los dientes un pelín grandes, y el pelo aplastado y los ojos preciosos y el cuerpo de atleta… Ejem… Quizás no está progresando mucho, la verdad.

La cuestión es que, a la hora de comer –hora que se salta, porque no tiene hambre y, además, con los castigos que se ha ganado tiene tarea para rato- se acuerda, por fin, de la notita. Y la abre, con un nudo aún mayor en el estómago, y las manos temblándole un poquito. Debe de ser sueño.

_Nos vemos a las ocho en la Torre de Astronomía._

Y nada más. Ni una firma, ni un nombre. Nada. Para colmo, la letra es casi ilegible; se parece a la de su prima Louise, y Louise tiene cinco años. Pero, oye, algo es algo. Y le gusta la Torre de Astronomía.

Puede que se dé un garbeo por ahí. Sólo para despejarse.

* * *

Cuando llega, él ya está esperando. Tiene algo en las manos; parece un libro. Está mucho más guapo -¿guapo?-, sin el uniforme sucio de quidditch, con el pelo colocado. Es un aristócrata, claro, y eso se nota. No le sienta bien la suciedad.

-¿Scorpius? –aventura ella, no muy segura de nada. Él levanta la vista, y sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa bonita. Como de anuncio de televisión muggle.

-Hola, Lily –dice-. Yo…

Pero, claro, ella no le da tiempo para hablar. Aunque –que conste- le gusta su voz. Pero es que la leona ha vuelto, amparada por la oscuridad y la forma en que el Sly pronuncia su nombre, como si fuese algo mágico, especial. Cuando sus bocas se separan, Scorpius Malfoy se ha quedado sin palabras.

-¿Tú…?

-Esto –dice él, tras un silencio. Le alarga el libro-. Es tuyo. Me lo dio Albus; dijo que te lo dejaste tirado por ahí.

-Ah –de pronto, Lily Potter se siente hundida. Estúpida, también, y con ganas de llorar; el nudo crece y crece, y la amenaza. Pero es una chica fuerte, y agarra el libro-. Ah. Gracias.

-De nada.

Se quedan, de nuevo, en silencio. Y ya no es un silencio fácil, como el de antes, porque algo ha cambiado. Lily siente las mejillas rojas, las manos sudorosas, y aferra con más fuerza el libro. Como si fuera un talismán.

-Bueno. Creo que… -empieza.

-Me gusta tu forma de dar las gracias –interrumpe él, Scorpius Malfoy, de nuevo sonriente y pícaro. Y la chica no sabe si está hablando en serio, o si se ríe de ella; el libro era suyo, claro, se lo había prestado a Albus hace eternidades, pero duda que Malfoy haya venido sólo para eso. A menos que…

-¿Al te dijo dónde encontrarme? –muy bien, Lily, acabas de cortar todo el ambiente. Genial.

Scorpius asiente, ligeramente sorprendido. Luego –los Slytherin son astutos, pero hay algunos más espesos que otros. Debería haber llegado a esta conclusión hace siglos, pero estaba más ocupado mirándola a ella-, captándolo, por fin, suelta una carcajada.

-¡Será capullo! –exclama, y lo dice en tono de broma, con una sonrisa en los ojos grises.

-Tú no me has escrito ninguna nota, ¿verdad?

-Y tú no perdiste el libro.

-Un poco sí. Se lo dejé.

-Ah –y se queda parado, como pensando, y añade-. Ah. Vale.

Y la besa. Y jo, cómo besa, labios con labios, saliva, dientes, lenguas. Besa con cuerpo y alma; es cálido y fuerte. El nudo del estómago de Lily baja, rápido, hasta abajo, hasta el suelo, con el libro cuando tiende las manos a la nuca de él.

Albus Severus Potter es un Slytherin. La oveja verde de la familia, lo llama James. Y, esta noche, Lily lo quiere más que nunca, y se apunta mentalmente comprarle chocolate, sin saber que Scorpius Malfoy –Scorp para él, que lo conoce desde hace seis años- está pensando en lo mismo, antes de no pensar en nada, o pensar en LilyLilyLilyLily.

El amanecer les encuentra juntos, rondando los jardines de Hogwarts. Tuvieron que salir de la Torre, antes de que los pillara alguien. Lily lleva flores en el pelo; Scorpius la besa suavemente antes de entrar, de nuevo, al castillo.

Hogwarts es magia. Y ve magia.

* * *

**Notas finales: una amiga mía me sugirió, al leer esto, que debería (tenía que) hacer una segunda parte. No estoy de acuerdo, claro, pero, ¿quién soy yo para negarme? Los autores estamos mal pagados y tenemos más bien poca decisión, en todo esto. Así que pensé que, si había más gente interesada, no era del todo imposible la susodicha parte. **

**Pero luego se me ocurrió otra idea. Algo más acorde conmigo. Y es (o será, si la fuerza me acompaña) hacer una tabla. Más o menos. Menos o más. **

**Así que aquí va el primer intento. Supuestamente habrá otros, las próximas semanas. Si no tenéis noticias mías, es que he muerto. Por falta de reviews, seguramente.**

**Daenerys Pendragon**


	2. Besar a la carrera

**Disclaimer: no poseo HP, y no gano dinero con esto, así que no merece la pena denunciarme. **

**Notas: sí, ya sé que toodo el mundo se esperaba (o por lo menos los que me han informado de ello) que esto fuese una continuación del drabble anterior. Y, en cierto modo, lo es. Pero es que aquí el protagonista es Hugo Weasley, porque sí, y dejo un poco mucho de lado a Lily y a Scorpius y a todos los demás. Supongo que volverán a reaparecer; mi intención es que haya una viñeta de cada uno de los herederos Potter y Weasley, y, probablemente, Malfoy. Ya veré. **

**De momento, esto es lo que hay. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**

* * *

**

**Besar a la carrera**

----------(Perfección)-------------

Hugo Weasley es Ravenclaw. Es un águila azul y bronce, de alas demasiado grandes. Le gusta volar, aunque no toca una escoba.

En eso, es igual que su prima Lily.

En el resto de cosas, Hugo es Hugo. Nada más.

Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados, las primeras veces. Bueno, es un Weasley, al fin y al cabo, y todo el mundo sabe que los Weasleys –pelirrojos siempre, aunque menos pobretones, ahora-, son Griffindors por naturaleza. Es ley de vida; parte del orgullo familiar, incluso.

A veces, Hugo duda que sus padres estén orgullosos de él.

Y vale, no es el hijo perfecto. No es el alumno perfecto, tampoco, ni el hermano, el amigo perfecto. Y no pretende serlo. La perfección –según él- es algo antinatural.

Hasta para ella.

Samantha ha sido su compañera desde siempre. Desde que entraron en primero, al menos, dos enanos como los otros, quizás un poco más listos. Pero poco. Les pusieron juntos en el trabajo de Historia de la Magia –suspendieron. Pero es igual, porque desde entonces se miraban a la cara, al hablar, y ella dejó de ser Simons para llamarse, simplemente, Samy.

Nunca fue como sus otros amigos, claro, pero es porque era una chica, y a una chica no se le cuentan las mismas cosas, ni se le habla en el mismo tono. Las chicas son delicadas y coquetas, aunque Sam llevase siempre el pelo descolocado y los pantalones rotos por las rodillas, y trepase a los árboles más rápido que él mismo. Las chicas son, también, una molestia. A veces. Como cuando quieres largarte de clase y ellas te paran, te regañan. Como Rosie, cuando eran pequeños e iban juntos al colegio muggle. Antes de que creciera y dejaran de ser hermanos _hermanos_ para ser sólo unos conocidos, que se saludan de pasada y ni siquiera conviven en casa, porque ella se va con sus amigas la mitad del verano.

Por eso, Sam era especial.

Y a Hugo no le importaba admitirlo, entonces. Se lo decía a la cara, cuando ella le preguntaba por qué no la trataba igual que a los chicos. _Eres especial. Única._ Eso le decía. Y ella sonreía un poco, y le llamaba mentiroso y le daba una colleja. Tenían doce años. Ahora, con quince, no se atreve a comentarlo. No se atreve a decirlo –_eres especial-_, porque tiene otro significado, uno más profundo. Y Hugo no es un Griffindor, y tiene miedo.

-Hey, Hugo –le saluda ella, esta mañana. Va guapísima, con el pelo rubio recogido, perfectamente peinado, y la falda por encima de las rodillas, y esa sonrisa de niña mala.

Sam volvió distinta de las vacaciones. Parecía mayor, cuando se acercó a él. Hugo le tendió la mano, como hacían siempre; ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y algo dentro de él empezó a temblar, a llorar, incluso; no quería perder a una amiga.

A los quince, Samantha Simons sigue siendo bajita, mucho más que él, al menos, que es alto y espigado, y, como dice su madre, cualquier día se lo llevará el viento. De todas formas, Sam no es bajita de verdad, no es como esas chicas a las que hay que agacharse para mirar. Además, tiene encanto. Y no es porque sea él, quien lo diga, que es su amigo de siempre y, ahora, su protector –en secreto, como en secreto es guardaespaldas de Rose, también-; Hugo ha visto cómo la miran otros chicos. Y en esos momentos no puede resistir la tentación de gruñir, de gruñirles; más de una vez ha parado su varita en el último momento. Pero a Sam no parecen importarle, esas miradas, porque a veces las responde, y sonríe. Y a Hugo le da la vuelta el estómago, claro, y no sabe si se siente bien o no, si se siente algo.

Está confuso. Y, cuando está confuso, Hugo actúa por impulso. Cinco años en Ravenclaw no lo salvan de tropecientas generaciones de sangre Griffindor.

Le ha estropeado dos citas, esa semana. Con Rosie no lleva la cuenta con tanta precisión; además, suele dejarse ver, porque sabe que su hermana, aunque se enfade, no dirá nada, y no le importa tanto. Pero estas dos las ha hecho en secreto, invisible y eficiente. Los chicos se pasarán un par de días en la enfermería: el primero está lleno de granos púrpura, y al segundo las orejas le arrastran por el suelo. Y es que Hugo Weasley es inteligente, y podría ser el mejor de su clase, si quisiera.

Ante Sam, actúa como si nada. Deja que ella se desahogue, sonríe y asiente cuando toca.

Como ahora.

-Es horrible, Hugo –dice ella-, McMurphy no llegó a presentarse a la cita, ¿sabes? Y esta mañana me ha dicho Cindy que está en la enfermería, y que nadie sabe lo que le pasa –Hugo controla las ganas de reír. Normal que nadie lo sepa; él mismo obliviaría a todo el que le viera en semejante estado-. En serio –termina Sam, y añade, en tono preocupado-, ¿tú crees que soy gafe?

-No lo sé. Un poco lo pareces –bromea. Para la chica no es broma.

-Es que… Ese chico era sólo de prueba… Pero imagínate, Hugo, cuando salga con el chico adecuado –lo pronuncia con tono soñador, un poco tímido. Tono femenino, claro, y Hugo casi espera oírla suspirar-, ¿crees que va a tener que pasarse la vida en la enfermería?

-Por supuesto que no, no seas tonta –dice. Aunque, si es por él, lo que Sam ha dicho se cumplirá letra por letra-. Será que ese chaval, McMurphy, es muy torpe.

-Ya.

Y es el _ya_ menos convencido de la historia de la Humanidad.

Salen de clase unas horas más tarde. Bueno, en realidad sale él, porque Samantha se retrasa un poco y le indica, por gestos, que siga adelante. Que ya le alcanzará.

Si, en lugar de él, estuviésemos hablando de James, o de cualquier otro de sus primitos, probablemente no habría habido manera; la curiosidad habría podido más que cualquier precaución, o que el respeto que le tiene a Samantha. Pero es Hugo, y ella es su amiga, por favor.

Tarda cinco minutos en dar marcha atrás, y en esconderse detrás de una columna. Desde allí, les ve perfectamente. A ella. Y a un chico.

Albus.

Charlan animadamente; no puede oírles, claro, pero su vista, que es excelente, alcanza a ver cómo Sam se sonroja, y suelta una risita breve, de esas que les ha oído a otras chicas. Nerviosa, incluso. A Hugo le arde la sangre.

Y, oh, oh, porque es que en su maquiavélica mente existe una barrera muy clara, y esa es la familia. Y la familia incluye, incluso, al nuevo novio de Lily, Scorpius, y lo convierte en intocable. Como a Albus. Aunque Albus esté haciendo reír a Sam de esa manera tan tonta –que a saber qué le habrá dicho, porque él mismo nunca le ha conseguido, y eso que han hablado de casi todo. Aunque le duela algo dentro, muy dentro, cuando les ve acercarse más y más, cuando su primo le roza la oreja con los labios, y susurra. _Joder._

* * *

-¿Llego tarde? –pregunta Sam al sentarse. Hugo niega con la cabeza, sin hablar; lleva media hora esperándola, y no ha conseguido comer nada, ni beber, ni quitarse esa imagen en la cabeza, la de unos labios que no son suyos rozando la piel de ella. Y el escalofrío de Samantha, y cómo ha tomado la mano de su primo, y han desaparecido.

-¿Hugo? ¿Te pasa algo? –y a ver, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan lista, y tan perceptiva? No era rasgo requerido, en la casa de Ravenclaw; para entrar bastaba con tener un cerebro tamaño XXL, y ganas de aprender y de tomártelo todo con calma, científicamente.

Hugo Weasley no debería haber sido Raven. Lo acaba de descubrir. No debería vestir azul y bronce, porque no es capaz de tranquilizarse, de mirarlo todo desde ese otro ángulo inexistente. Ahora mismo, se siente como una olla de agua hirviendo. Y es una sensación horrible, porque no puede apagar el fuego.

-No.

Es lo único que hablan en dos días. Samantha Simons es una traidora, y va a ser su prima. Y luego vendrá llorando, con el corazón destrozado, porque Albus no aguantará con ella. James, al menos, no lo haría –aunque Jim las prefiere altas y rubias y unineuronales, para tener una conversación de su nivel. Y Al es igual, está claro. Por supuesto. Y Hugo no está siendo cruel, sino realista. Un verdadero Ravenclaw, distanciándose y mirándolo todo desde lo alto, como el águila.

Sólo que puede que él necesite gafas.

-Hugo, joder –protesta Sam, la mañana del tercer día. Él se ha levantado de mejor humor, un poco más ligero, hoy. Esa frase se la estropea.

Sam está preciosa.

-Hugo, escúchame –y él hace ademán de irse, de ignorarla, pero ella es más rápida-. Hugo, no sé qué te he hecho, pero ya vale, ¿no? Se supone que somos amigos.

_Amigos._

Claro.

Por supuesto. Es eso. Son amigos, los mejores, y _nada _tiene por qué estropearlo. Así que Hugo traga con dificultad, y se aguanta las ganas de golpear algo o a alguien, de hechizar el castillo y mandarlo por los aires, y habla.

-Lo siento –dice. Nada más. Para Sam es suficiente, y lo abraza.

-Yo también lo siento –murmura, cerca de su oído-. Sea lo que sea, Hugo. No quiero perderte.

Y esas palabras duelen, porque él tampoco quiere perderla. Por nada del mundo.

Así que Hugo se prepara. Cierra los ojos, traga, aún abrazado a ella; intenta mentalizarse, porque él no es Griffindor, como su padre, no es valiente y estúpidamente temerario, pero sí es leal. Tiene miedo, miedo a decir esto. Pero teme más perderla para siempre, si no lo hace.

Así que habla.

-Sam –empieza-, yo…

-¿Qué pasa? –parece un poco asustada, y casi que a punto de llorar. Como él.

Hugo se siente como un niño, de alguna forma, pequeño, impotente, ante ella. Nunca antes le había pasado, porque Sam era su amiga, su Sam, y no estaba tan guapa ni siquiera cuando le saludó en el Expreso de Hogwarts, a principios de curso. Pero hoy ella parece aún más perfecta, y eso que la perfección no es buena, pero es que le sienta bien.

-Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, Sam –le dice. Ella sonríe, le aprieta el brazo, para decirle que todo está bien. Tiene la mirada un poco decepcionada, pero lo hace igual; Hugo la aparta-. Samantha… Yo… Me alegro por ti –miente al final, descaradamente.

-¿Por mí?

-Ajá –asiente-. Por ti y por Albus –dice; cada letra, cada sílaba, es un trago amargo y duro. Baja la vista, para no que ella no lea la verdad en sus ojos-, porque… supongo que estaréis bien, los dos juntos.

-¿De qué hablas, Hugo? –como si no lo supiera, maldita sea, habla como si no lo supiera, y lo hace todo más difícil.

-De que me alegro de que hayas decidido salir con Albus, Sam.

Mentira. Es mentira y él lo sabe, y ella lo sabe porque lo ha dicho llorando. Y Hugo no quiere mentir más, así que sólo la besa, y sale a correr. Los pasillos están vacíos; la gente desayuna, a esas horas. La gente normal.

En un momento dado, Hugo Weasley detiene su carrera, recupera el resuello, se golpea la cabeza contra la pared. _Idiota idiota idiota idiota._ No tenía que haberla besado. Ahora no le hablará, nunca más en la vida. _Idiota idiota idiota. _

-Vas a abollar el castillo –murmura una voz, a su espalda. Hugo se vuelve.

Sam.

-De cualquier forma, necesitaba una redecoración, ¿no? –es cuanto se le ocurre decir, y ella ríe. Y le besa.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?_, se pregunta, y lo haría en voz alta, pero es que su boca está entretenida. En algún momento, Sam rompe el beso.

-¿Sabes? Albus no me dijo que fueras a besar tan bien –comenta, pícara-. Supongo que entre primos no os lo contáis todo, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas, Sam? –y todo esto empieza a preocuparle, porque casi había conseguido olvidarse de Albus, un momento.

-De que tu primo intentaba ayudarme a hacer esto –le dice, y le da un beso rápido-, a cambio de la contraseña de Ravenclaw. No me preguntes para qué la quiere.

-Entonces… ¿No estáis saliendo? –pregunta, y casi salta de alegría cuando ella niega con la cabeza.

-Pensé que era evidente. Llevo todo el curso arreglándome para que me veas, Hugo –le abraza, le besa, y él cree que va a explotar, con todo esto-. ¿Y se supone que tú eres Ravenclaw? Creí que hacía falta ser listo…

Y listo, listo, puede que Hugo no lo sea. Puede que haya ido a parar a Ravenclaw por casualidad, o por destino, para conocerla a ella. No lo sabe. No lo sabe, y no le importa, porque lo único importante ahora mismo son sus besos, sus labios, su lengua, el olor de Sam y su risa. La quiere, la querrá siempre, piensa. Y se siente un poco mejor. Perfecto, en realidad.

La perfección no es buena, claro. Pero, por una vez, no ha estado mal.

* * *

**Ejem, ejem. ¿Tomatazos? Supongo que no servirá de nada esconderme detrás de una mesa, ¿no?**

**En fin, espero que no me odiéis, después de este final. Sí, sé que es obvio y cliché y probablemente demasiado azucarado (absténganse diabéticos) y esas cosas, pero es que es difícil cerrar una cosa así, sin recurrir a lo típico. Y quería algo feliz, porque Jotaká ya se cargó las generaciones anteriores, y digo yo que así compensaré, aunque sea un poquito. Y aquí se me acaban las excusas. **

**El próximo drabble, si seguís leyendo, estará en una o dos semanas. Digo yo. Y creo que (por fin) saldrá Albus de protagonista. O eso intentaré, que el pobre mío ya ha sido figurante por todas partes. No, si es que está hecho un celestino... **

**En fin, nos leemos. Y mandad reviews antes de que muera de inanición...**

**Danny Pendragon**


	3. Escobas y experimentos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Todavía.**

**Nota: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Hubo un pequeño imprevisto la semana pasada; además, mi muso se enfadó conmigo y no me dejó terminar el capítulo de Albus, así que doble decepción, porque tendremos que dejar paso primero a James. Sorry. Algún día os lo compensaré.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Escobas y experimentos**

**-----------------(Valor)---------------**

La primera vez cree que es una broma. Se ríe –con esa risa que vete tú a saber de dónde ha sacado- y acepta. _Pero sólo uno_, advierte, antes de acercar los labios, dejarse besar.

Lo llaman Experimento nº1, porque a Greg le gustan los números y el orden, más que nada. Bueno, más que nada, no. Más que casi todo.

A Gregory Harple nunca le ha besado una chica, con doce años, a menos que se cuente a su hermana pequeña, Elize, que le deja marcas de chocolate en las mejillas cuando vuelve a casa en vacaciones. A James Sirius Potter tampoco le habían dado un beso, hasta ahora. Y, con doce años y medio, decide que ya es bastante, y se deja besar. Por su mejor amigo, sí, que para eso están. Y ambos creen que es sólo una broma, y se ríen y lo olvidan. O lo intentan.

Cinco años más tarde, a James se le escapa.

Está con Natasha Mulder, Huffie, en la Torre de Astronomía. Es un clásico, ese sitio, para los besos furtivos y los toqueteos ilícitos, y para que, como a él, se te escape, sin quererlo, el nombre de tu mejor amigo. Mientras te corres.

Suerte que Natasha no tiene un gran oído, aunque sí unos buenos pechos. Y juega bien al quidditch, también. Como Greg. Ahora que lo piensa –o algo parecido, porque James Sirius Potter jamás reconocerá que es capaz de hacer… eso-, Mulder se parece bastante a su mejor amigo. Mismo tono de pelo, aunque más largo, y los ojos igual de azules y brillantes. Podrían pasar por hermanos. Gemelos. Quizás por eso le gusta tanto.

Pero es una chica. Es una chica, no es Greg. Y a James le gustan las chicas. Claro. Como a todos. Le gustan las chicas guapas y rubias y sin mucho cerebro, a ser posible, gracias. Y los toqueteos ilícitos en la Torre de Astronomía.

Aunque, no puede evitar pensarlo, a lo mejor le gustarían más con Greg. Quién sabe.

Se despierta a la mañana siguiente con dolor de cabeza. Insoportable. Se quedarían en la cama, pero claro, entonces los profesores se le echarían encima. Y sus padres, al volver a casa. Por no hablar de su prima Rosie, perfecta Prefecta a todas horas y pesadilla de cualquier alborotador.

-¿Piensas pasarte la vida ahí? –inquiere una voz desde el baño. Gregory Harple, diecisiete años y seis días, Bateador de Griffindor y el mayor desastre que el aula de Pociones ha visto nunca. Fue una suerte que James le dejara copiar en los TIMOS. O no.

-Sí, si no me ofreces algo mejor –contesta. Hacen lo mismo cada día; sus compañeros los ignoran, ya, y bajan a desayunar sin ellos. James supone que sólo los aguantan porque es el último año, y porque el concepto de "broma" que tienen ambos suele resultar bastante doloroso para el receptor. No digamos ya una venganza.

-Oh, pensaba dejarte mi cama –se oye la voz de Greg, al otro lado, y James suelta una risita-, pero si estás ocupado…

Y entonces abre la puerta. Y sale, entre una nube de vaho blanco que lo desdibuja todo. Lleva puestos los pantalones, ya, pero sigue mojado. Una mala costumbre que tiene, y que nunca ha importado. Pero hoy…

-Oye, Jamie, ¿estás bien? –pregunta, súbitamente serio. Obviamente, James no responde; está demasiado ocupado asombrándose a sí mismo y tapándose con las sábanas- ¿Pasó algo anoche, con Natasha? –inquiere, y James casi se ríe. De él, de sí mismo, de todo y de todos.

Que si pasó algo, pregunta. Que si pasó…

-No, nada –contesta, en cambio. Sí, sí que pasó, Greg-, pero creo que me he cansado un poco. De ella –y se traga la _s _que ha estado a punto de dejar salir. Me corrí, Greg. Pensando en ti.

-Normal –admite el otro-. No sé cómo la has aguantado tanto tiempo, tío –le dice, en confidencia, y se deja caer junto a él, en la cama. Mucho más cerca de lo necesario, en opinión de James-. Esa rubia no sabe decir más de dos frases seguidas, Jim.

-Ya –ya, y es por eso que le gustaba. Guapa y sin mucho cerebro, pero sin pretenciones. Natasha es una buena chica, y para hablar ya tenía a Greg.

Ahora le gustaría tenerle también para otras cosas. Y así no necesitaría a ninguna rubia.

-Aunque debe hacerlo francamente bien, ¿no? –y Greg habla raro. Greg sólo habla raro cuando está incómodo, así que debe de estarlo. Normal. James también lo está, está incómodo y ligeramente nervioso. Y caliente. También está caliente, y es raro, muy muy raro, porque Greg no ha hecho nada. Todavía.

Nada, salvo ser jodidamente atractivo y estar peligrosamente a su alcance. Y él sin poder tocarle, porque estallará, si lo hace, y lo echará todo a perder. Años y años y años de amistad y bromas conjuntas, de enfrentarse a profesores y a ex cabreadas, juntos. Por un calentón.

Porque no es -no puede ser- más que eso. Por favor, si todo el mundo sabe que a James Potter le van las tías.

-No sé –dice, e intenta recobrar el aplomo-, tú sabrás, que para algo me la presentaste.

Y es verdad. Ahora que recuerda, es verdad; Natasha estuvo con Greg antes que con él, aunque nunca ha hablado de ello. Y, por la mirada de su amigo cuando se la presentó, hará un mes, no le hizo mucha gracia separarse de ella.

-Bueno, que yo te la presentara no significa nada –protesta Greg con vehemencia. Y James se siente mal, muy mal; tiene náuseas además de dolor de cabeza-. Aunque sí, es buena –añade el otro, con una sonrisa malévola.

El moreno contesta con una falsa, que se rompe en cuanto alguien entra en la habitación.

-¡Hola, Jamie! –¿los saludos de Natasha Mulder son siempre tan ruidosos, o es sólo hoy?, se pregunta, mientras la chica se le tira encima y lo besa.

-¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? –pregunta Greg, en un tono bastante más frío que el de antes, y James no sabe muy bien si sentirse culpable o celoso.

Un momento. ¿Celoso?

-Se la pedí a unos niños de segundo –dice ella, tranquilamente. Malditos niños, piensa James, y luego ya no piensa mucho más, porque el beso de Natasha le deja la mente en blanco unos segundos.

Cuando vuelve a la realidad, Greg ha salido de la habitación.

En Griffindor los rumores corren muy deprisa. Por eso, a James no le extrañan mucho las palmadas en la espalda o los guiños cómplices y lujuriosos de muchos de sus compañeros. Incluso Lily le felicita por _haber decidido sentar la cabeza_, bajando por un instante de la nubecita de color rosa en que vive desde que sale con Malfoy. Y, por alguna razón, eso le molesta; él no ha sentado la cabeza, es Natasha la que ha decidido que son pareja. No significa nada. Pero a nadie parece importarle. Y ahora Greg no le habla.

Ni siquiera ha ido a clase, esta mañana. No es raro, claro; ambos se las pierden siempre que tienen oportunidad. Pero sí es extraño que lo haga sin él. Extraño y doloroso, porque sabe que su amigo lo considera un traidor, ahora, y que ni siquiera puede imaginarse por qué realmente lo es, por qué se merece todo esto. No debe de estar bien, este triángulo amoroso, de ángulos tan afilados que se clavan dentro. No, no debe estar bien en absoluto.

Es aún peor cuando el asunto trasciende a otras casas. Incluso algunos Slytherin –por suerte, ni Albus ni Malfoy; no habría sobrevivido a algo así por su parte- repiten los gestos de los Griffies. Una chica de Ravenclaw llega, incluso, a tirarse llorando a sus pies. Y James se siente realmente mal.

A la hora de la cena, Greg sigue sin aparecer, y Natasha le ha dejado el brazo y los labios dormidos, todo el día recolgando de él. Obviamente, se sienta en la mesa de los leones para cenar –algo que ninguna otra de sus conquistas ha llegado a hacer-, y todo iría así de bien (o mal) de no ser por la llegada de una furiosísima y prefectísima Rose Weasley.

-¡Largo de aquí! –casi grita. Lo que no es raro; Rosie habla así a la mitad del mundo. A la otra mitad prácticamente les muerde.

-Oye, deja que te… -empieza Natasha. Una mirada furibunda de la pelirroja basta para hacerla callar, y marcharse, de paso.

James no sabe cómo darle las gracias a su prima.

-He hablado con Albus –comenta Rose, de pronto. Ninguno de los dos ha tocado la comida, todavía, ni tienen intención de hacerlo-. Dice que jugará en el próximo partido, contra Ravenclaw, creo.

Ambos saben perfectamente que no quieren hablar de eso. Por mucho que les apasione el quidditch, hay momentos y momentos. Pero ninguno se atreve a empezar con el tema que realmente importa; al menos, James no se atreve. Así que se sirve zumo de calabaza, y picotea algo.

-También me ha dicho que eres gilipollas –deja caer Rose, como quien no quiere la cosa. James levanta la mirada, la enfrenta-. Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no por las mismas razones –y sí, James también opina como ellos, si alguien pregunta. Pero nadie lo hace-. Yo digo que Mulder es, y no te ofendas, una aprovechada –claro, que no se queda ahí la cosa, pero Rose Weasley tampoco quiere que su primo se le lance al cuello, así que no sigue-. Él dice que eres un pésimo actor, y que el papel de novio feliz no va contigo.

-¿Y te ha dicho algo más? –pregunta, sin verdadero interés.

-Que te espera en quince minutos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y que no va a estar allí toda la vida, así que ya puedes correr.

Y, dicho esto, Rose Weasley se levanta, y se va. Se sienta sola, al otro lado de la mesa, pero parece satisfecha.

James Potter echa a correr.

Llega a la susodicha sala con calambres en las piernas, y cinco minutos de adelanto. No le sorprende ver a su hermano allí, sentado muy recto en un sillón pardo muy parecido a los que tienen en casa. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien le enseñó este lugar, y cómo hacer que se pareciera al añorado hogar. Y Albus tampoco ha cambiado tanto, en cinco años.

-Hola –saluda, sin levantarse. James se deja caer en un sofá grande que ocupa casi la mitad de la sala, antes de devolver el saludo.

-Hola –dice, y se hace el silencio. James aguanta tres minutos-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-Que qué te parece –le dice. Albus le está empezando a poner nervioso, como siempre. Él y su maldita manía de saberlo todo. Incluso lo que pasa por su mente. Él y su manía de ser horriblemente sensato y de hacer las cosas bien. De no equivocarse nunca. De no salir con chicas a las que no soporta, y perder a su mejor amigo en el camino.

-Que eres un imbécil, pero eso ya lo sabía –murmura. Si no fuese su hermano, James lo hechizaría.

-Ya. ¿Para eso me has hecho venir hasta aquí?

Y se vuelve a hacer el silencio. Un minuto, al menos, hasta que Al consigue hablar.

-Harple vino a verme, James –Albus nunca ha llamado por su nombre a ninguno de sus amigos. Ni a los de sus primos; James sospecha que los llamaría también a ellos por sus apellidos, si eso no fuera a resultar en un exceso de Weasleys.

-¿Y? –inquiere, fingiendo indiferencia, desinterés. Fingiendo que no ha esperado todo el día, que no le ha guardado el sitio en las clases, que todo está bien.

-Le has hecho daño –dice. En boca de cualquier otro sonaría cursi, patético, pero Albus es Slytherin hasta para esto-. Y ella ni siquiera te gusta.

-Sí que me gusta –protesta, aunque sabe que es inútil. Pero es que no será él el que le dé la razón a su hermanito, no será él quien ceda y admita que _sí, me corrí pensando en mi mejor amigo._

-Claro, James. Como te gustaron todas.

Y, por un momento, el mayor se pregunta hasta dónde sabe su hermano.

-¿Tienes que hacer de Cupido siempre? –se queja- La gente sabe apañárselas sin ti, ¿sabes?

-Sólo "hago de Cupido", como tú dices –sonríe Al-, cuando me interesa. Cuando gano algo.

-¿Y qué ganas, esta vez?

-Me gusta Natasha –confiesa. James no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te… te gusta? –y Al, para su sorpresa, se echa a reír.

-Un poco –admite-. No demasiado, pero igualmente, James, no se merece que la uses así.

-Yo no la uso –gruñe su hermano, entonces. Albus levanta una ceja (un gesto copiado de Malfoy, seguramente) antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Tú mismo –y se levanta-. Pero, ¿sabes? Aún me pregunto quién se inventó esa estupidez del valor Griffindor. ¿Tú no, James?

Se va, después de eso. Se va y lo deja solo, pensando, o algo parecido.

Y tiene razón. Tiene razón, pero James no va a admitirlo. Puede que el valor Griffindor se esconda, pero el orgullo está bien a la vista, listo para fastidiarlo todo.

Esa noche, James no puede dormir.

Greg ha llegado tarde, ha saludado a todos, se ha acostado. No le ha dirigido la palabra. Y eso duele, porque son amigos, amigos de toda la vida, hermanos, casi, y no han aguantado nunca más de un par de horas enfadados. Normalmente, habría sido todo más fácil. Normalmente, se habría solucionado con un chiste malo y un abrazo, pero es que James no está seguro de poder aguantar eso, ahora. Ni de que sea suficiente.

Así que da vueltas y vueltas, intentando relajarse, descansar, ya que dormir es imposible. Y, cuando cree que ya no puede más, alguien abre las cortinas de su cama, desde fuera.

-Hey, Jamsie –saluda, y es él, Greg, y le está hablando. Otra vez. Después de todo.

-Hey –responde, también, y suspira, aunque lo disimula.

-Siento lo de hoy, tío –dice Greg, de pronto, y se sienta en la cama. Justo donde esta mañana, piensa James, y al alivio de tener de vuelta a su mejor amigo se le suma otra sensación. Una que le hace temblar un poco, y que tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando, y, al mismo tiempo, con nada-. Tenía que acostumbrarme, supongo –y hay un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz. Se acerca aún más a él, y cierra las cortinas. James sabe que es para que no los oigan, pero aún así…

-Ya –dice-, yo también tendré que acostumbrarme.

-Ah. Vale.

Y se quedan así, tumbados, uno junto a otro. En silencio. Y es extraño, porque entre ellos no hay silencio, ni siquiera cuando están callados. Entre ellos todo es ruido y gritos y risas. Y experimentos.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro beso, en segundo año? –pregunta Greg, de pronto, y James se sorprende. Nunca antes lo había llamado beso. Nunca. Bueno, tampoco es que lo mencionen muy a menudo, pero igualmente suena raro. Apetecible, casi; agradable.

-Sí –confiesa. Sí que lo recuerda, y ojalá no lo hiciese; al menos, no en este preciso instante.

-Mañana hay práctica de quidditch.

-Ajá.

-Tendré que coger la escoba de alguien –sigue diciendo Greg, en tono neutro-. La mía quedó hecha polvo en el último partido –Jemes sonríe ante el recuerdo. Fue divertido, realmente. Casi todo en el quidditch es divertido; más aún con Greg, que le entiende sin necesidad de gritos o estrategias absurdas.

-Le diré a Albus que te la deje.

-Vale. Es buena –añade.

-Sí. Es una Nimbus 3000, ¿sabes? Tiene que serlo.

-Me refería a Natasha, James.

-Ah –no sabe qué decir. Sí, es buena chica. Pero no es bastante.

-Hacéis buena pareja –dice Greg-, aunque vuestros hijos serán…

-No tendremos hijos, Greg –protesta. El otro sólo sonríe, aunque la sonrisa no le alcanza los ojos. James puede sentirlo, todo esto. Años y años de práctica, ha tenido.

-Bueno, como sea –admite su amigo, y bosteza- De todas formas, si los tenéis yo seré el padrino, ¿no? Por lo menos.

-Por supuesto.

Duermen juntos, esa noche, con las cortinas echadas y sin mirarse a la cara. Duermen juntos, y, cuando despierta, James Potter descubre que está bien, así. Que sienta bien abrir los ojos y descubrirlo a su lado. Greg Harple es mucho más que un amigo, mucho más que un hermano. Greg es lo que le da sentido al mundo, en el fondo.

La práctica de quidditch acaba suspendiéndose. Llueve a cántaros, afuera, y las protestas airadas de los jugadores no sirven de nada. Cuando el profesor Longbottom, el jefe de su Casa, dice que no, es que no. Punto.

Por supuesto, para James eso no significa mucho. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le ha dicho que deba quedarse en el castillo; sólo que no van a ir a entrenar. Así que elude hábilmente toda vigilancia y, cargando con dos escobas, se encamina hacia el estadio de quidditch.

Para cuando llega, por supuesto, Greg ya está allí, empapado y sonriente; es como si el día de ayer no existiera, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y, aún así, James no puede evitar fijarse en su amigo, cuando vuela, en cómo se le pega la camiseta al cuerpo, y en la forma en que echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ríe, exponiendo el cuello. Y se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose, de pronto, cómo será besarlo, ese cuello, arrancar la ropa con los dientes, devorarlo. Y –ojalá Greg no se dé cuenta- empieza a sentir algo de calor, a pesar del mal tiempo.

Vuelven a tiempo para la cena; cualquiera diría, eso sí, que se han metido en la bañera con toda la ropa. Pero no importa, mientras se ríen y se empujan, porque todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, o casi.

En el Gran Comedor, Natasha les mira, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Ni siquiera ella está dispuesta a encender la ira de Rose Weasley una segunda vez; igualmente, parece pensativa y preocupada.

Da alcance a James justo a la salida.

-Tenemos que hablar –dice, y añade-. Esta noche. Donde siempre.

James llega tarde a la Torre de Astronomía. No tiene una curiosidad excesiva por saber qué quiere decirle su novia; el día ha sido demasiado perfecto como para que ella lo estropee. Claro, que no había contado con esto.

-¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? –es una pregunta retórica, claro. De todas formas, él ni siquiera sabe a qué se refiere Natasha, aunque se lo imagina.

Se dejan caer al suelo, los dos, uno junto al otro. Natasha cierra los ojos, suspira, hastiada.

-Debí suponerlo –murmura.

-¿El qué?

-Que tú… -y no parece atreverse a decirlo. Pero lo dice. Lo dice, y a James le parece oírse a sí mismo-. Que te gustan los tíos, Jamie –no lo niega. Claro. Cómo negarlo, cuando es tan evidente. No lo niega, pero dice:

-Pensé que no lo habías escuchado.

-Lo obvié.

Y es eso. Natasha lo pasó por alto. Lo pasaría por alto, otra vez, si fuese a servir de algo. Pero no.

-Hemos terminado, James –le besa en la mejilla, al salir. Mañana correrá la voz por todo Hogwarts. Ninguna mujer puede retener a su lado a James Potter. Ninguna.

Amanece un sábado nublado, perezoso. El suelo sigue húmedo de la lluvia de ayer; aún así, pocos pierden la oportunidad de salir a los terrenos. Obviamente, los chicos Griffindor no son una excepción.

Dan vueltas y vueltas al lago, hablando de nada y de todo. Nadie menciona a Natasha, aunque su nombre parece flotar en el ambiente.

El tema estrella es el quidditch. El próximo partido, al que irán casi sin entrenar, porque ayer no se pudo. Los cinco Griffies de séptimo son fanáticos de ese deporte, aunque sólo dos estén en el equipo.

James no participa en la conversación. Apenas suelta un par de frases, antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. A Greg le preocupa bastante, esto. Al fin y al cabo, son amigos. Casi hermanos.

Por desgracia.

Supone que esa nueva actitud del moreno es culpa de Natasha. Maldita sea, ¿cómo podrá gustarle tanto? Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, la muchacha, ¿no? De haberlo sabido, no se la habría presentado. Pero se lo debía, después de todo. Después de que ella se calló ese _pequeño detalle_ que podría haber arruinado su amistad con James. Su vida.

Sí, ciertamente se lo debía.

-Hey, Jim –susurra, golpeándole en el hombro suavemente. El moreno apenas alza la cabeza un poco, sonríe sin sentirlo y le saluda.

-Hey –dice. Después, se sume de nuevo en cualesquiera pensamientos tormentosos que invaden su mente. O eso cree Greg.

Obviamente, ni siquiera tu mejor amigo puede darse cuenta de que, bajo las amplias túnicas de Hogwarts, una parte muy incómoda de tu cuerpo ha decidido despertar. Obviamente. Menos aún imaginar que, mientras paseáis los cinco por los jardines (unos con más dolor que otros al hacerlo), tú te dedicas a fantasear con cosas con las que no deberías fantasear, porque la vuelta a la realidad puede ser muy dura. Demasiado, como para soportarlo sin romperse.

-James, tenemos que hablar –murmura Greg, entonces, y suena muy parecido a cómo lo dijo Natasha. A Jim le entra el pánico, de pronto. ¿Y si él también se ha dado cuenta, después de todo?

Se retrasan un poco. Los otros tres parecen captar que eso no va con ellos, así que siguen sin decir nada. Están acostumbrados; hay cosas que son de James y Greg, y sólo de James y Greg. Nadie más tiene cabida en ese pequeño universo que son ellos dos. Amigos. Hermanos.

Pareja, probablemente, si alguien se hubiera parado a pensarlo. Si ambos no tuviesen demasiado miedo como para dar ese primer y enorme paso. En serio, ¿dónde estaba el legendario valor de los leones?

-Muy bien –empieza el rubio, obligando a su amigo a sentarse y haciéndolo junto a él-, empieza. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Greg está realmente guapo, allí, junto al lago. El sol que asoma brevemente entre los jirones de nubes grises hace que le brille el pelo, corto y muy rubio, y que los ojos azules chispeen. Tienen una expresión concentrada, preocupada, dolorida, y es la primera vez que James se fija en eso, eso que siempre ha estado allí. El miedo.

-Natasha ha cortado conmigo.

-Lo sé. Lo dijiste –en realidad, no es así del todo. James sólo dijo que había terminado con ella, pero Gregory Harple no es tonto. Se imaginó el resto fácilmente, partiendo de la expresión de su amigo y de su poco entusiasmo.

-Ya.

A esto le sigue un silencio largo, incómodo. No les gustan los silencios, a ninguno, pero no se atreven a romperlo.

Finalmente, Greg estalla.

-¿Por qué tiene que gustarte tanto? –inquiere, en un tono ligeramente desesperado, y añade, sin preocuparse de mirar a su amigo- Ella no… Tú vales mucho más, Jamie, mucho más que ella, y… No te merece, es absurdo que lo pases mal, no… -no sabe muy bien cómo seguir. Las palabras tienen dificultad para salir, una a una, porque brotan de lo más profundo, del lugar en que entierra todo aquello en lo que no quiere pensar. Lo que no quiere llorar, ni sentir.

James no sabe qué decir, tampoco, y ambos se quedan callados, mecidos por el sonido de sus propios corazones acelerados, temerosos, y el susurro inquietante del Bosque Prohibido, a sólo unos metros. Hay tensión en el ambiente, casi electricidad, y James Sirius Potter está demasiado asustado y asombrado y eufórico como para asimilar nada de lo que ha dicho Greg.

-¿Qué…? –empieza, finalmente, y su amigo elude hábilmente su mirada. El rubio, después de todo, es un gran jugador de quidditch, también- ¿Por qué dices eso?

_Porque te quiero._

-Porque es verdad –azul contra pardo, ahora sí. Son amigos, hermanos casi, y esto podría considerarse incesto, o un acto de valor, quién sabe. A quién le importa, mientras los labios de Greg se acercan, a velocidad vertiginosa, y todo se convierte en una sensación chispeante de victoria y miedo para ambos. Miedo de ganar, y de perder-. Lo siento –dice el rubio, al romper el beso, y se levanta. Está histérico, realmente, histérico y agobiado y asfixiado y rompería a llorar si no fuese demasiado orgulloso para eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Y Greg no sabe qué contestar. Y se va, y le deja solo, y esto no puede volver a pasar. Así que se levanta, corre tras él, le da alcance.

-Tengo una pregunta, señor Harple –empieza James, en falso tono serio-, ¿qué haría usted si le dijera que me he… enamorado de mi mejor amigo? –y le ha costado. Le ha costado horrores decir esas palabras, y pensaba echarse atrás, pero ahora no puede. Y, mientras la sangre le late en las sienes (el corazón a cien mil por hora), no sabe si arrepentirse o no.

-Le diría, señor Potter –responde Greg, ahora sí, con lágrimas en los ojos-, que podría haber escogido algo mejor –esto último lo murmura, y se le rompe un poco la voz. James se rompe, también.

Le coge de la mano, y le obliga a volverse. A enfrentarlo. Y lo besa, torpemente, porque no está seguro de lo que tiene que hacer, porque quiere que sea perfecto.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunta Greg, sin aliento, cuando se separan.

-Porque quiero –dice él-. Porque te quiero.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os pareció? ¿Bien, mal? Hacédmelo saber de todas formas.**

**Notas: veréis, normalmente esto está fuera de mi "canon". Pero esta vez me ha salido así. Y me gustó la idea, así que, ¿por qué iba a molestarme en cambiarla? Y, para quienes lean esto y lleguen a odiar a Natasha o a despreciarla o a cualquier otra cosa, que sepáis que, aunque no me gusta el nombre, me encanta el personaje. Aunque no tengo muy claro si volverá a salir. No mucho, por lo menos. **

**En fin, sea como sea, nos vemos la semana que viene, espero. Ya no aseguro nada, por si acaso, pero vosotros confiad un poquito. Y dejadme reviews.**

**Danny Pendragon**


	4. Repulso forte

**Disclaimer: si Harry Potter fuera mío, estaría de vacaciones con él en las Bahamas, ¿no creéis?**

**Notas: síp, sé que ha sido muuuuuucho tiempo, pero es que, entre unas cosas y otras, pues como que me he quedado atrás con esta historia. No por falta de ganas; sólo de inspiración. Que conste que sigo teniendo a medias la parte de Albus, pero ¡es que no quiere salir! Será que le da vergüenza, no sé. Cuando esté listo, lo subiré. Mientras tanto, Rose Weasley casi que no había salido, y su historia me ha quedado un tanto extraña, pero aquí está. Disfrutadla; reviews y howlers serán bien recibidos (los primeros más que los segundos, pero eso es parte de la naturaleza humana).**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Repulso forte**_

**-------------(Amistad)----------------**

A Rose realmente no le sorprende la noticia. Se lo imaginaba; demasiados años conviviendo con James Potter, supone. Y no le importa. Bueno, sí que le importa, porque Gregory le parece un poco mala influencia, pero es que estamos hablando de James Sirius Potter, y él solo se basta y se sobra para influir negativamente en todo. Así que mejor dejarlo estar.

De todas formas, ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer que inmiscuirse en la vida amorosa de nadie. Sólo lo ha hecho esta vez, y porque Albus se lo pidió, con esos ojitos implorantes que sólo él sabe poner y una enorme tableta de chocolate en la mano. A Rose le pierde el chocolate, todo el mundo lo sabe. O, al menos, todo el que se ha molestado en conocerla un poco. Lo que reduce la lista, prácticamente, a Albus Potter. Y a Melissa, quizás.

Melissa es su mejor amiga. La única, en realidad. No es que Rose Weasley sea antisocial –aunque algo de eso hay, también-; es sólo que "amistad" es una palabra demasiado fuerte para definir la relación que mantiene con sus compañeras de clase. "Convivencia", sería mejor. O "cohabitación".

Con Melissa es distinto. Rose confía en Melissa. Y Melissa confía en Rose. Se lo cuentan todo, prácticamente, y se dan consejos y se apoyan, una a otra. Comparten gustos e ideas, discuten apasionadamente y se ríen igual, como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo. En resumen, son amigas. En lo bueno y en lo malo; más en esto último, si hay que ser sinceros.

Otro dato curioso es que Rose no conoce a Melissa. No fuera del papel, al menos. Y Melissa no sabe siquiera quién es Rose, aunque se lo imagina. Se entienden bien así, la verdad.

Pensándolo bien, su amistad es digna de una novela. Rosie se encontró la primera carta de Melissa en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, donde Myrtle la Llorona. Parecía una confesión de amor desesperada, abandonada allí sin más. La firmaba una tal Melissa, "abeja", que significa el nombre. Y lo decía así: Melissa, tu abejita. Y Rose escribió de vuelta, sin pensarlo, casi. Sólo porque sí, porque sus compañeras de habitación se habían reído de su pelo y a ella también le gustaba un chico, aunque él no la llamaba "abejita". Firmó Psique, "mariposa".

A la mañana siguiente, Melissa le explicó que, a veces, para ella también era difícil aguantar a sus compañeras, pero que le pasaba a todo el mundo. No te preocupes, escribió, con letra clara y redondita, crecerán. Sólo dales tiempo.

Y Rose lo hizo. El tiempo no solucionó nada. Se lleva medianamente bien con las chicas de su curso, claro; se pasa medio verano con ellas, también, en casa de Millie Carrson, que tiene una especie de palacio injustamente enorme y unos padres demasiado permisivos. Intenta encajar, sí, pero, en el fondo, Rose sigue sola. Y eso se nota. Se nota cuando, por ejemplo, nadie más que su primo Albus recuerda su cumpleaños.

-¿Me invitarás a algo, Rose? –pregunta, entre clase y clase, y Rose sonríe y asiente con la cabeza y está a punto de gritar. Ni su hermano; ni tan siquiera su hermano se ha dado cuenta. De ser cualquier otra persona, cualquiera que no fuera ella, podría haber esperado una fiesta sorpresa. Pero hablamos de Rose Weasley, por favor, la Prefecta más temida de Hogwarts, con la que nadie es capaz de meterse, al menos a la cara. Hablamos de la pelirroja a la que su hermano fastidia dos de cada tres citas, de por sí escasas, y que arruina ella misma las restantes. Desengañémonos; esperar una bonita y cursi fiesta sorpresa sería como… no se le ocurre ninguna comparación lo bastante acertada.

Se sienta muy tiesa y muy cabreada en el Gran Comedor. A su alrededor, otras chicas Gryffindor chismorrean: el tema favorito es la salida del armario de James Potter y Gregory Harple, dos de los chicos de oro. Qué gran pérdida, desde luego, para el sector femenino, afirma Millie Carrson, y la chica a su derecha, Emmeline Vaugh, la apoya, sin dejar de comer, y comenta que se trata del hecho más trágico desde la graduación de Jason Mars, el año anterior, que acabó convertido en modelo de calzoncillos muggles.

Rose no atiende, no habla, no come. Repasa mentalmente todas las razones por las que no debe asesinar a sangre fría a todas esas frívolas y enervantes adolescentes. No encuentra ninguna, así que se levanta, antes de cometer un disparate que, por otro lado, el mundo agradecería.

No habrá muchos que se percaten de su ausencia, desde luego; los que lo hagan, se alegrarán. No Rose significa más libertad. Y a la chica se le escapa una sonrisa amarga, mientras sube las escaleras, rumbo al baño de Myrtle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sobre es de color violeta, su favorito. La espera, perfectamente colocado sobre el lavabo, y es raro. Rose lo abre, curiosa, más rápidamente de lo debido; la carta no es muy larga, hoy, pero está más cuidada de lo habitual.

_¡Felicidades, Psi!_, empieza, con esa letra que se ha ido alargando un poco con los años, estirándose, tratando de alcanzar el infinito. Rose sonríe, de verdad, esta vez, y sigue leyendo. _Espero que te sienten bien los diecisiete; ya sabes, es el último año, y tendrás que aprovecharlo a fondo. _

_Espero también que me perdones, Psique, por lo que voy a decirte._

Y oh, oh. ¿Qué más podría ir mal, hoy?

_Sé que prometimos no decir nombres. Sé que prometimos muchas cosas, y que no podremos cumplirlas. Tú sabrás quién soy dentro de unos días, Psique. Y dejaré de ser Melissa para ti, creo, y para siempre._

_Te preguntarás que a qué viene todo esto, ¿no? Pues verás: me voy. Me voy de Hogwarts, Psi. Puede que vuelva para los ÉXTASIS, amiga, pero no estoy segura. Aún así… Aún así, si lo hago, podremos vernos entonces. Cara a cara. Y despedirnos._

No. Rose no quiere despedirse. No quiere saber el nombre de su mejor amiga, no así, y sabe que es un pensamiento irracional, infantil, absurdo, impropio de ella. Pero no quiere quedarse sola. Otra vez.

Ni siquiera lee el resto –_Espero que guardes esto, amiga, y que puedas perdonarme_, dice-; sólo arrugael papel, lo tira al suelo, llora. No, no llora; ruge. Como una leona. Porque Rose Weasley no llora, no. Es más fuerte que el mundo, y si no es verdad, no importa, porque lo da todo igual, en esa lucha continua y sin cuartel que mantiene con la vida.

&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente alguien lo comenta. _Douglas se ha ido, ¿verdad?_, dejan caer, y así es cómo Rose se entera de su nombre, el de mentira. Danielle Douglas, Danny. Capitana de quidditch, Huffie. Eso tampoco lo sabía, pero qué importa.

Rose no llora, no grita, no quita más puntos de lo normal. Nadie podría adivinar que bajo esa fina capa de serenidad le hierve la sangre. Que quiere estallar y no puede, que la leona ruge y araña bajo el cabello pelirrojo y encrespado, y duele.

Sus padres le han mandado una escoba. Nueva, preciosa. Rose escribe. Escribe en un pergamino usado, como al principio, en primer año, y se escabulle por la noche –hoy no tiene guardia- hasta el baño. Myrtle no dice nada. Nunca dice nada; supone que puede comprenderla un poco, a Rose, y que por eso lo deja estar.

&&&&&&&&&

Deja tres sobres seguidos, tres noches seguidas. El último está ligeramente húmedo, pero es igual. Escribe que una de sus compañeras ha decidido usar su cama de ropero, que le revienta que todos se rían de ella por detrás, que ningún chico se ha fijado en ella de verdad. Que se siente sola. Firmado:_ Psique._

Melissa no responde. Danielle Douglas está ahora en Alemania, en un período de prueba para un equipo profesional de quidditch, dicen. Rose Weasley es la misma Prefecta perfecta de siempre.

La cuarta noche la pillan. El profesor Longbottom, jefe de su Casa, que se preocupa por ella y no le da mayor importancia al incidente. Ni tan siquiera le quita puntos, y Rose sabe que siente lástima de ella. Como todos. Y no le gusta, pero no sabe hacer nada.

De camino a la Sala Común, sólo busca un lugar donde esconderse, olvidar el mundo y ser olvidada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El pasadizo es relativamente desconocido. Al menos, ella no sabía de su existencia. Pero está ahí, abierto para ella, y Rose Weasley manda todas las reglas a la mierda, por una vez en su vida, y se escabulle por él.

Seguramente James lo conoce, piensa, mientras se arrastra a cuatro patas, porque el túnel es demasiado angosto para ir de otra forma. Sí, seguramente James lo conoce, porque James conoce casi todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts. Y a saber dónde conduce, este en concreto. Y se arrastra, avanza todo lo rápido que la postura le permite, que no es mucho, y pierde la noción del tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando alcanza el otro lado del túnel está hecha polvo. Sigue siendo de noche; no debe haber tardado tanto, después de todo, si la Luna aún no se ha ido. Además, conoce este paisaje, cree. Un poco más allá de Hogsmeade, si no se equivoca. Aunque, claro, no puede estar segura.

Se deja caer en la hierba, y suspira. Está cansada, muy cansada, y muy sola, también. Pero aquí la soledad es agradable, porque es más física que otra cosa. En Hogwarts… en Hogwarts es difícil no tropezarte con alguien, mientras andas, y aún así no hay nadie con quien hablar. No para ella, al menos.

Admítelo, Rose, se dice, estás sola. Punto. No hay más.

No parece tan malo, visto en perspectiva. No, no parece tan malo. Desde luego que no.

-Pero lo es –murmura, y deja escapar un sollozo quedo, ojos cerrados y espalda apoyada en el césped.

-¿El qué? –inquiere una voz masculina, desconocida, y Rose se sobresalta. Abre los ojos; el dueño de la voz debe de haberse movido muy rápido, o ella está medio ciega- Oye, pensé que las Prefectas no podían salir a su antojo de Hogwarts –comenta. Está de pie, justo sobre su cabeza; es una experiencia curiosa, ver a alguien así, tan enorme, y del revés-. ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas?

-Supongo –dice ella, por decir. Él sonríe, o eso intuye Rose; desde el suelo sólo alcanza a distinguir la piel oscura y los ojos azules, brillantes.

-Dios mío, pues sí que estoy viejo –miente. Rose sabe que miente porque tiene la voz joven, indudablemente, y una chispa juguetona en las pupilas.

-Por si le interesa –le sigue el juego, sin embargo-, los dinosaurios se extinguieron, también, señor.

-¡Oh! Vaya; ahora no sé qué tendré como mascota.

Con eso la hace reír. Raro. Raro porque no se conocen, y Rose no se ríe con desconocidos. Es una regla de oro. No dejes que te embauquen.

-Alistair Hound –se presenta él, al cabo de un rato. Se ha sentado junto a ella, a la altura de su cabeza; Rose ahora le ve de lado, pero más cerca.

-Rose –dice ella, y el señor Hound se sorprende.

-¿Sólo Rose? –inquiere. La chica piensa, unos segundos.

-No. Rose Gryffindor –contesta, al final, y el otro ríe. Tan de cerca, no aparenta más de veintiuno; de alguna forma, a Rose le recuerda a Teddy Lupin, su medio primo, que tiene la misma risa espontánea y joven, aunque no la saca a menudo, no con ella.

-Encantado de conocerla entonces, señorita Gryffindor.

Y le tiende la mano. Rose se la estrecha.

&&&&&&&&&

Alistair Hound resulta ser un tipo de lo más curioso. Era Ravenclaw, dice, _y todo el mundo sabe que a los Raven se nos van cayendo los tronillos, señorita Rose_. La llama así, _señorita Rose_, una vez pasado el apellido Gryffindor. Ella le dice Alistair. Nada más. Alistair, qué nombre más extravagante.

Él comenta, también, que Hogwarts le gustaba más que nada en el mundo_. ¿El mejor día de mi vida?_, dice, y se responde _Cuando descubrí que era mago. Si fueses hija de muggles, señorita Rose, sabrías que es una experiencia incomparable. Ni siquiera al primer polvo_, suelta, y la hace sonrojarse, y se ríe de ella, con ella, hasta que consigue que olvide la vergüenza.

Por supuesto, para eso hacen falta varias conversaciones; muchas, en realidad, para pasar del _señora Gryffindor _a _señorita Rose_, y para que Alistair Hound deje de ser un desconocido para convertirse en un compañero, alguien divertido con el que charlar.

Psique sigue echando de menos a Melissa. Le encantaría poder contarle esto, confesar que las conversaciones a tiempo real son más excitantes que en el papel, que oír desafinar a Alistair es divertido, que ha conseguido vivir sin ella. Que sigue estando sola, pero no tanto.

&&&&&&&

Es casi principios de junio cuando Alistair le propone algo.

-Estaré en Hogsmeade este fin de semana –dice-; podríamos quedar, vernos un rato.

Y Rose no sabe cómo contestar, así que sólo asiente con la cabeza, y piensa, _¿por qué no?_ Al fin y al cabo, cualquier plan suena más apetecible que pasarse todo un día rondando por ahí con sus compañeras de habitación, que se despedirán educadamente, una a una o de dos en dos, para encontrarse con los chicos de turno. Así que acepta. Y Alistair sonríe. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, de dientes blancos casi perfectos.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa, Rose? –pregunta ese sábado Millie Carrson, haciendo una pausa en su animada charla diaria.

-He quedado –responde ella. Y algunas de las chicas casi se ríen. Otras no aguantan; la sonrisa se les escapa, por todas partes.

-¿Con quién? –inquiere, esta vez, Emmeline Vaugh, y la burla se trasluce un poco, pero poco. Es experta en parecer buena chica siempre, Emmeline. Y casi lo consigue, esta vez; pero Rose la conoce.

-Con mis primos –miente-. Es un… asunto de familia –la contestación parece buena. Aceptable, al menos. Los primos Weasley son demasiados para que las chicas los controlen a todos, así que no hay problema, en principio. Y Rose avanza entre estudiantes de Hogwarts, empujando un poco, a su primer encuentro concertado con Alistair.

Alguien podría llamarlo cita, incluso. Pero no lo es.

-Hola, señorita Rose –saluda él, en cuanto la ve llegar, y le da un beso en la mejilla. De amigos, se recuerda ella. Y se sientan los dos en una de las mesas; las Tres Escobas se llenará en pocos minutos, probablemente de grupitos de chicos y chicas en citas dobles y triples. No es el lugar que Rose habría escogido, claro, pero es el mejor, sin duda, para sentarse y charlar. A excepción de la entrada del túnel casi secreto, claro.

-Hola, Alistair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día pasa rápido. Más de lo que ella querría; Alistair es mucho más divertido cuando pueden hacer algo más que sentarse y mirar al cielo. La lleva por todo Hogsmeade, por sitios en los que ella nunca se había fijado; reinventan el pueblo, entre los dos, y Rose es… feliz. O casi. Y, cuando Alistair le propone repetirlo, la respuesta es un sí. Sin dudar un segundo. Y un abrazo.

-Me encanta que seas tan efusiva, Rose –dice, y es la primera vez que la llama así, sólo Rose.

La vuelta al castillo es una tortura, lenta y pesada. Obviamente, Rose no ha podido hacerse invisible –ojalá-, y ahora todas quieren saber quién narices es ese chico. Intenta evadir las preguntas más incómodas, y dice, simplemente, que _es un amigo de la familia._ Y las tranquiliza con eso, de momento.

Sus primos son otra cosa. Otra cosa muy distinta, desde luego; Albus no dice absolutamente nada -¿qué ganaría con hacerlo?-, pero a James no le hace ninguna gracia. Se queja de que él parece mucho mayor, que ni siquiera le conoce, y que _joder, Rose, ¿tú no eras la niña buena?_ Sus protestas se unen a las de Lily, y a las amenazas discretas de Hugo.

Finalmente, Rose se harta. Y pide ayuda.

-Al, haz algo –suplica, cogiendo desprevenido al Slytherin.

-¿Algo de qué?

-Haz que me dejen en paz –Rose odia tener que pedirle cosas a Albus, por supuesto. Como todos. Porque pedirle algo a Albus Severus Potter nunca, jamás sale gratis.

-A cambio de…

-Ya pensaré en algo. Por favor –y su primo asiente, brevemente. Y sonríe.

Alistair Hound desaparece de todas las conversaciones familiares, milagrosamente. Y la Prefecta perfecta vuelve a ser simplemente eso, para todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los exámenes finales son ligeramente estresantes. No tanto como en quinto, claro, porque los TIMOS fueron prácticamente enloquecedores, pero igualmente le quitan tiempo y ganas de todo. Estudia donde y como puede, y se descubre, un buen día, llevándose los libros de Encantamientos a su lugar de reunión favorito.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –pregunta Alistair, nada más llevar. Ella se lo enseña, y frunce el ceño.

-Trabajo, mucho trabajo –dice. El hombre ríe.

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres –por supuesto, Rose niega con la cabeza. Demasiado orgullosa, demasiado Gryffindor, para aceptarlo. Pero Alistair lo hace igual-. Era el mejor de mi clase en Encantamientos –comenta, sin darle importancia alguna. Es casi como si lo considerara normal. Y puede que sea así. Al fin y al cabo, es Ravenclaw.

El único hechizo con el que Rose tiene problemas es el _Repulso forte._ Es difícil de controlar, sobre todo cuando estás nerviosa; por eso, no le ayuda en absoluto la presencia de su amigo, ni el roce de sus manos. Le tiembla un poco la varita, en la mano.

-Relájate –dice Alistair, y, ¡ah!, si fuera tan fácil.

-Lo… intento –y, efectivamente, lo intenta. Pero no lo consigue-. Pero es que…

-Pero es que… -la imita él, con sorna, y acaban por reírse, los dos. El encantamiento no parece tan importante, de pronto; qué más da si envía el cojín diez metros más lejos de lo debido, al fin y al cabo. No es como si su vida dependiera de ello, ahora mismo. Y ya habrá tiempo, piensa Rose, ya habrá tiempo de estudiarse el _Repulso forte_, y todo lo demás. Quizás en casa de Millie Carrson, este verano, y así podría romper alguna de sus carísimas posesiones.

Y, justo en ese momento, Alistair hace algo. Raro. Raro y agradable, pero mayormente raro.

La besa.

No es un beso de película, claro. Nada de pasión incontrolable y segundos que parecen horas. No, es más bien… un besito. Corto. Algo húmedo. Y poco pensado.

-Ánimo, señorita Rose –le dice, después de eso. Y vuelven a intentar el hechizo. Rose sonríe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Acaba de terminar el último examen cuando la ve. Danielle Douglas, rubia y muy flacucha, con un aire más bien poco femenino y aspecto derrotado.

La saluda con la mano, y dice:

-Hola, Melissa –la otra se vuelve hacia ella, con sorpresa.

-¿Psique? –Rose asiente, la abraza. Es su amiga de toda la vida, la mejor que podría tener.

-Te he echado de menos –confiesa.

-Yo también. En Alemania una está muy sola. Y hablan raro, ¿sabes?

Y, con eso, rompen el hielo, la levísima capa que el tiempo había formado. Parecía mucho más difícil de lo que es. Casi como besar a Alistair.

-¿Qué tal los exámenes? –pregunta Danny, al cabo de un rato. Rose se encoge de hombros.

-Bien, creo –y luego tuerce el gesto-. Menos Encantamientos. Nunca me ha salido el _Repulso forte, _¿sabes?

* * *

**Fin. The End. ¿Qué os pareció? No sé si os gustará tanto como los otros (el de Hugo es mi favorito, la verdad), pero espero que un poquito, un poquito, pues sí que os guste. No sé. **

**En cuanto a posibles dudas, veréis:**

**-Los nombres de Melissa y Psique significan abeja y mariposa, respectivamente, en griego antiguo. O eso creo. Y me gustan, así que no tienen mucho sentido; Rose los usa más que nada porque no le gusta ser ella misma, porque no se siente a gusto.**

**-Cuando Rose dice apellidarse Gryffindor, es tres cuartos de lo mismo. Inseguridad; probablemente está acostumbrada a que sus compañeras no la valoren mucho; si se inventa otra identidad, le irá mejor, piensa. No tiene mucha lógica, pero lo parecía cuando lo escribí.**

**-Si queréis saber qué narices había fumado la autora para ir a escribir esto, pues es... ¡secreto profesional! No puedo decíroslo, niños y niñas, porque sería corromper vuestras jóvenes mentes. En todo caso, ahí van los resultados; creo que hablan por sí solos.**

**En fin, creo que por ahora vale. Si queréis preguntar algo más... ¡Review! Es una solución rápida, sencilla y cómoda. Y sí, esto es un anuncio barato de teletienda.**

**Danny Pendragon**


	5. Pequeños errores

**Disclaimer: no, esto sigue sin ser mío. **

**Notas: ¿pensabais que os habíais librado de mí? ¡Pues no! Y, aunque no tengo mucha idea de si esto os gustará o no (Albus es mucho Albus, quizás, y puede que no haya quedado muy él aquí), yo he cumplido. ¡Sólo queda uno!**

**Pequeños errores**

**-------------------(Miedo)-----------------**

Albus, por supuesto, no ha pensado en ello. Y es que no es como si fuera algo lógico, normal, algo que entrase en los planes de cada día; cena a las nueve y media, crisis existencial a las diez.

Se deja caer al suelo, momentáneamente aterrado, y la mira a los ojos. Una vez, dos veces. Parpadea. Natasha Mulder le sostiene la mirada un instante; luego, como él, se deja resbalar, despacio. Apoya la espalda en el muro frío, y Albus Severus Potter sabe que, de haber sido él Gryffindor –como todos en su familia- la habría abrazado. Para que llorase en su hombro, y no sola.

Se levanta, en cambio. Se levanta, y debería dejarla allí, lo sabe, debería dejarla tirada, no decirle nada a nadie –mentir, engañar, escapar de todo esto-, pero no puede.

-¿Estás segura? –Natasha solloza, pero asiente. Al suspira.

Y es que vuelven al principio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus Severus Potter no es, según los estándares del mundo mágico, un chico corriente. Para empezar, por supuesto, está su apellido: Potter. Con dos tes, y una pe mayúscula, y esa carga que a veces se hace inmensa, aplastante, y que es la historia que acompaña a su familia. Potter, como el Héroe-Que-Venció.

Luego está la otra mitad de su sangre: aunque no sea pelirrojo, Albus es, a todas luces, un Weasley. O eso dicen los árboles genealógicos –hijo de Ginevra Weasley y nieto de Arthur, ambos héroes de guerra-, por muy difícil que sea de creer. Que lo es.

Porque, y aquí llegamos a la tercera parte, ¿qué narices hace un Potter/Weasley en Slytherin?

Al principio, obviamente, incluso él mismo se sintió decepcionado. Asustado, también, y furioso, furioso con el estúpido Sombrero que no le había escuchado, con los niños de las distintas Mesas, que habían tardado tantísimo en aplaudir y, sobre todo, furioso consigo mismo. Por mucho que diga Papá, pensó entonces, no hay nada peor que ser Slytherin.

Por supuesto, eso sólo duró hasta que se dio cuenta de que sí que había algo peor, que ser un Potter en Sly (un león en un nido de serpientes) no era nada, comparado con lo que le esperaba. Traducción de eso último: Scorpius Malfoy.

Rubio, mimado y arrogante; Malfoy era el emblema perfecto de la Casa verde y plata, con su sonrisa maliciosa y sus bromas estúpidas, y esa elegancia innata que le permitía salir de apuros más a menudo de lo que debía.

Rubio, inseguro y temeroso, apartado y maldito, en el fondo. Tardaron tres días en pelear por primera vez; un buen Mocomurciélagos por parte de Potter (la especialidad de su madre) y el niñato de la cama de al lado se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Para lo bueno y para lo malo –y que hasta ahora lo bueno haya sido casi rutinario no significa nada.

Albus sabe que esto, quizás, sea lo mejor que les ha pasado, a los dos. Esto de conocerse; se apoyan el uno al otro, día a día, y, supone, esa amistad es lo único que les mantiene en pie y relativamente tranquilos. Ser un Potter en Slytherin es demasiado estresante para llevarlo solo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se sienta con Scorp en el desayuno, al día siguiente. Procura parecer el de siempre, un adolescente problemático, sí, pero sin _problemas_ reales. Intenta sonreír, incluso, y hay un instante en que casi lo consigue.

Por supuesto, esto preocupa a Scorpius un poco más. ¿Dónde se ha visto a un Slytherin sonriendo de una forma tan tonta?

De cualquier forma, Albus no está, precisamente, para fijarse en detalles tan nimios como la cara con la que le mira su mejor amigo. No; los huevos revueltos son sin duda más interesantes. Y más seguros.

-Albus, atiende de una vez, ¿quieres? –por lo visto, el susodicho mejor amigo debe de llevar un rato largo intentando llamar su atención, porque, generalmente, Scorpius Malfoy es un chico bastante tranquilo y discreto. En todo lo que no tenga que ver con el quidditch, el honor de su Casa y su familia, o el recientemente adquirido tema de Lily Potter, el rubio es prácticamente una estatua de hielo; oírle gritar (o casi hacerlo) no es precisamente corriente.

-¿Ehm? –obviamente, Albus no está en su mejor momento. No señor. Sigue pensando (por desgracia) en El Problema. Con mayúsculas. El Problemón, más bien.

-¿Qué narices te pasa?

-¿Tú –respiración, suspiro, y esquiva hábilmente los ojos de su mejor amigo- crees que… Natasha y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

Silencio. Veinte segundos de silencio, y luego:

-Vale. Vale. Sea lo que sea que te has tomado, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Es de mala calidad.

Porque, en serio, estamos hablando de Albus Potter. Ciertamente, la reputación de Casanova de la familia se la llevó James, pero… Albus es _Albus_. Albus no se enamora. Albus no se compromete. No lleva flores, bombones, ni estupideces varias. Y, ciertamente, Albus no pregunta cosas como esa.

-No he tomado nada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Nah, ¿tú qué crees? –y, hasta ahora, Scorpius Malfoy no había creído nada, pero esto se está haciendo cada vez más obvio. Y más terrorífico.

-¿Te has…? –no se atreve a decir la palabra. No. No puede decirla. Una cosa es él mismo, claro, pero es que Lily es una chica maravillosa y fantástica y cómo podría alguien no enamorarse de ella, en serio. Pero… ¿Albus y Mulder?

-Scorp –empieza el moreno, y respira hondo para coger fuerzas-. Scorpius, la he cagado.

Y ya está. Ya lo ha dicho. La he cagado, y punto. No puede hacer más, de momento. Sólo esperar, y rezar porque… porque ocurra un milagro. Un Lord oscuro intentando llegar al poder, una nueva guerra mágica, algo así. Destructivo y caótico, de forma que nadie se dé cuenta de…

-¿Cómo? –por un instante ha perdido el hilo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-Que qué has hecho para cagarla, Al –se explica Scorpius, pacientemente. Es decir, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tratándole como a un imbécil-. ¿Te ha dejado?

Ah, todo el problema fuese ese.

-No.

-¿Te gusta más de la cuenta?

-No.

-¿Entonces? –y es que esto empieza a parecer una conversación de besugos. No están llegando a ninguna parte, y Albus no se esfuerza. Es difícil averiguar las cosas así.

-Pues… -y no sabe cómo explicarlo. Bueno, sí que lo sabe, pero…

-Vamos, Al, no muerdo –y, aunque eso es totalmente falso (el cuello de Lily lo ha demostrado), Albus no puede más que tranquilizarse. O intentarlo.

-La he dejado embarazada.

Scorpius se queda blanco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Existen, en el mundo mágico, ciertas normas sociales bien definidas y nunca dichas, ciertas reglas de convivencia. Probablemente vengan, si uno se pone a pensarlo, de más atrás de la Edad Media. Quizás de los días en que el mundo aún no se había dividido en naciones, en los que muggles y magos convivían y se apreciaban mutuamente. Quién sabe.

Por supuesto, en el mundo muggle la mayoría de estas normas están pasadas de moda. Tienen una sociedad mucho más abierta, los muggles, al menos en ciertas zonas; Albus no puede estar seguro, pero, por lo que ha podido averiguar –que no es mucho- la gente no se alarma tantísimo en ese mundo sin magia.

Aunque claro, lo único que sabe de los muggles es lo que ha escuchado decir a su abuelo, y, por mucho que le gusten los muggles, Arthur Weasley no es precisamente una fuente de información fiable.

De todas formas, y dejando de lado a los muggles, Albus Severus Potter tiene Problemas. Con mayúscula.

-¿Estás seguro? –asiente con la cabeza por enésima vez; Scorpius se pasa la mano por el pelo, ligeramente descolocado, y vuelve a dar vueltas sin sentido.

-Creo que voy a suicidarme –anuncia Albus; su amigo aguanta la risa como puede, y el ambiente se relaja.

-Esto es una cagada –comunica el rubio-. ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Va a tenerlo?

Ese es el gran problema. La normativa no escrita del mundo mágico dice que, en ese caso, es el _deber_ del padre el hacerse cargo. Casarse con ella, a la tierna edad de dieciséis años, y dejar a un lado la infancia.

-Supongo. No lo sé.

Por otra parte, también está la opción de _no tenerlo_. Que es, probablemente, casi peor, porque –aunque a nadie más le importaría- ellos lo _sabrían_. Y Albus no es tan Slytherin como aparenta ser; se sentiría demasiado culpable.

-Deberías decírselo a alguien –sugiere Scorpius; el moreno deja escapar una risa seca, más bien poco divertida.

-Ya se lo he dicho a alguien, Scorp –dice-. Por eso estás aquí.

-Imbécil –y le tira una almohada a la cabeza. Es lo mejor de la Sala de Menesteres; siempre tienes algo con que golpear al de al lado cuando hace falta-. Me refiero… ya sabes. A otro alguien. A alguien que… no sé.

-¿A quién, Scorp? ¿A James? –por supuesto, la idea es absurda. James Potter no es capaz de enfrentarse a su propia vida, así que mezclarle en la de los demás no es, precisamente, una gran idea.

-Supongo que no –suspira el rubio, derrotado. Luego, se le ocurre una idea-. Podrías decírselo a tu prima –propone.

-¿A cuál de todas? –vale, es que en la familia Weasley hay que especificar. Mucho. Actualmente hay en Hogwarts media docena de primas.

-A la Prefecta Perfecta –dice Scorpius, y Albus no puede menos que sonreír de medio lado. Sabe perfectamente que Rose no es alguien a quien Scorpius soporte fácilmente. Que haya propuesto _hablar con ella_ demuestra la seriedad de la situación, sí, pero también lo lejos que está dispuesto a llegar para ayudarle.

-Está bien. Aunque tendremos que buscarla.

* * *

Rose Weasley debería estar en mitad de una ronda, por supuesto. Es lo más lógico, así que se acercan al punto de reunión de los Prefectos –aunque Albus no lo haya sido nunca, no viene mal saber esas cosas. Y esperan. Y esperan.

Procuran pasar desapercibidos, escondidos entre las sombras. A estas horas de la noche, supuestamente, ninguno de los dos debería estar fuera de la Sala Común; hay, por supuesto, Prefectos dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda (especialmente las Prefectas), pero eso no garantiza nada. Así que Albus pone su mente en funcionamiento, medianamente bien, por una vez, y conjura un encantamiento Desilusionador sobre ambos; a menos que les estén buscando, nadie tiene por qué verles.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos se dejan caer al suelo, espalda apoyada contra el muro y mirada en el techo. Se aburren.

-Tendría que haber llegado hace rato –murmura Scorpius. Albus se encoge de hombros.

-Estará ocupada castigando gente, qué sé yo –y, aunque no lo dice, está preocupado. Suele estarlo, con respecto a su prima (demasiada mala fama y malas lenguas sueltas, y Rose siempre ha sido un poco inocente y demasiado seca). Rose Weasley puede parecer autosuficiente, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa sobrevivir sola; Albus la entiende perfectamente, y por eso, quizás, se siente más cerca de ella. Por eso y porque fue la única que no puso mala cara cuando entró en Slytherin, y porque le defendió todo su primer año.

-Demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no crees? –y ojalá Scorpius se callara, en serio; ya tiene bastante con sus propios problemas, Albus, como para ponerse a pensar en que quizás a su prima también le haya pasado algo.

-Ya vendrá. Y nos va a echar la bronca –dice, casi riéndose-, eso seguro.

Un ruido. Pasos. Hogwarts es viejo y enorme; el eco es casi ominoso, aquí. Por eso es por lo que los Prefectos han elegido este pasillo, porque es casi imposible acercarse sin ser oído. A menos, claro, que seas un miembro de la familia Potter.

-Si vais a esconderos –dice una voz femenina- deberíais estar callados, también. Pensé que los Slytherin eran más inteligentes, Albus.

La medio sonrisa que se intuye en las palabras le tranquiliza.

-Eso son sólo rumores, Ro –responde-. No hay que prestar oídos a todo lo que se dice; podríamos acabar creyendo que el viejo Argus Filch es un tipo agradable.

Scorpius ríe, bajito. Hasta ahí, bien. Lógico, normal; la frialdad Slytherin es sólo una leyenda.

Lo raro es que Rose sonríe, también.

-Sí, podríamos acabar creyendo esas cosas –y se deja caer junto a ellos.

Albus no puede evitar abrir la boca, sorprendido.

-¿Queríais algo, Al? –pregunta ella, al cabo de un rato de silencio. Ha vuelto a su tono de siempre, un poco demasiado serio, adulto y casi amargado. De leona furiosa, sólo que no está furiosa. Y Albus aún no es capaz de reaccionar; menos mal que Scorpius es más rápido.

-Hay un problema, Weasley –empieza. Les obliga a levantarse, a los dos, y les guía hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

Albus casi no vive el viaje. Hay una especie de torbellino en su cabeza, algo muy extraño que nunca jamás había sentido antes, y que espera no volver a sentir jamás. No tiene muy claro qué es, ni qué lo ha provocado; quizás sea una mezcla de todo, del miedo y los nervios y de la certeza de que su vida está cambiando, de que ya ha cambiado. Quizás la media sonrisa de Rose haya tenido algo que ver, también.

-Muy bien, ¿qué pasa? –inquiere ella, una vez dentro. Scorpius Malfoy está indudablemente inquieto, ahí en medio, pero no puede abandonar a su mejor amigo, no en estas circunstancias. Así que hace de tripas corazón, se sienta (a una distancia segura) y le da un toquecito en el hombro a Albus.

-Ehm… -el otro no parece saber cómo empezar, y Scorp no le culpa. Rose Weasley impone a todas horas, incluso una noche en la que (obviamente) no ha estado haciendo lo que debe y tiene una expresión casi divertida.

-Vamos, Albus, di ya lo que sea.

-Vale. Ehm… Tú sabes que yo… Que estoy saliendo –aunque quizás esa palabra sea muy fuerte, por supuesto- con Natasha, ¿no?

-¿Con Mulder? –ambos chicos asienten con la cabeza- Sí, lo suponía, aunque prefería no pensarlo.

Ahí Albus no sabe qué decir. Es extraño, todo esto. Una situación realmente rara, incómoda, casi; Scorpius no parece muy dispuesto a ayudar, y Rose… Rose es Rose; no se le puede pedir mucho, en estas cosas.

-Bueno, pues Natasha y yo… tenemos un problema –dice. Intenta relajarse; respira hondo, busca las palabras con cuidado, se concentra. Esto es peor que cuando entró en Slytherin, piensa. Esto es mil veces peor, porque su padre estaba obligado a aceptarlo, entonces (no por nada le había dado el discursito en la estación), y su madre consiguió disimular el asombro y la casi decepción, y todo eso fue por lechuza; ni siquiera tuvo que verles la cara. Y Rose estuvo ahí siempre, piensa, y ahora no sabe cómo enfrentarla.

-¿Qué tipo de problema? –es raro, pero Albus no recuerda cuándo le dio la mano, ella, y cuándo empezó a apretar un poco, intentando relajarlo. Pero está bien. Lo necesita.

-La ha dejado embarazada, Weasley –termina Scorpius, un poco harto. A Albus le está llevando una eternidad.

Rose se queda quieta. Pálida, un poco tensa. Busca una confirmación en los ojos verdes de su primo; Albus asiente con la cabeza, y espera el rechazo. Es absurdo, ahora que lo piensa. Tendría que habérselo dicho a Lily, que es mucho más comprensiva. Ahora Rose…

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Se ha hecho la prueba? –por supuesto, Al no sabe de qué prueba habla. La única forma de saber si una está embarazada, al fin y al cabo, es perdiendo la regla, ¿no?

-¿De qué prueba hablas? –inquiere. Rose no le ha soltado la mano.

-Hay unas pruebas muggles. Son discretas y te dan una primera idea; no es como si fueran infalibles, claro, pero nada lo es –explica. Tiene tono profesional, ahora, de Prefecta Perfecta. Vuelve a ser ella misma, y eso le tranquiliza, le hace sentir casi normal. Como si no pasara nada, como si sólo repasaran para los exámenes, por ejemplo-. Una vez te las has hecho, hay otras un poco mejores –informa.

-Pareces saber mucho del tema, ¿no, Weasley? –pero en el tono de Scorpius no hay demasiada malicia. Incluso él está dispuesto a hacer concesiones, si con eso ayuda a un amigo.

-Conviene estar informada.

* * *

Albus no sabe muy bien de dónde saca las fuerzas, a la mañana siguiente. Supone que es como todo lo demás, que lo hace un poco como un autómata; su mente registra, a menudo, las cosas que tiene que hacer, y las hace. Sin más. Sin pararse a pensar demasiado; reflexionar habría supuesto, por ejemplo, prevenir a James sobre Gregory, o haber evitado el "encuentro casual" entre Scorpius y Lily para poder tenerlos para él, a los dos. Así que procura no pensar muy a menudo, cuando pasan estas cosas. Como ahora, que sólo se acerca a Natasha –el camino a la mesa de Hufflepuff se le hace eterno-, pone su mejor expresión segura, y le susurra al oído que le siga.

Fijándose uno bien, Natasha está mucho más afectada. Tiene ojeras, y la piel blanca, y no se ha arreglado como suele; es una chica demasiado inteligente como para fingir que no pasa nada, porque pasa.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta, casi a la defensiva. Albus se rinde, y rompe la coraza; se muestra estresado, como ella, preocupado y con una leve esperanza.

-¿Es seguro? –inquiere, ávido.

-Llevo mes y medio, Albus. ¿Tú qué crees? –y Al, por supuesto, no cree nada. No quiere creer nada, no hasta que no haya seguridad.

-¿Te has hecho la prueba? –Natasha le dirige una mirada extrañada. Él explica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se saltan las dos primeras clases de la mañana. Scorpius y Rose, y ellos dos. También Lily, porque (según el rubio), tiene derecho a saberlo. Y James y Gregory, que nunca pierden una oportunidad para hacerlo (y ésta es tan buena como cualquier otra).

Rose le dirige una mirada asesina a su hermano cuando se presenta, de la mano de su novia. Samantha nosequé; Albus la recuerda de algunos fines de semana en verano. Y de haberle dado un pequeño empujón en su intento de relación con Hugo. Aún tiene las contraseñas de Ravenclaw, aunque todavía no las ha usado.

-¿Por qué hay tantísima gente? –inquiere Natasha. James le dirige una sonrisa y una respuesta graciosa, a la que Albus no presta atención alguna.

Lily pone una expresión culpable.

-Creí que sería mejor que vinieran –se excusa-. Ya sabes, Al; somos familia.

Ya. Familia. Con una familia como la Weasley-Potter, lo raro es que sean _sólo_ estos; aún habrá que agradecerle a su hermana que no haya llamado a todos los demás.

-Molly dijo que se pasaría dentro de un rato –comunica Lily, con una sonrisa-. Con algo de comer y tal, supongo. Y Louis…

-Casi que no quiero saberlo –la corta Scorpius. Entre tanto pelirrojo, el rubio se siente un poco asfixiado. Igual que Albus, que pretendía que esto fuese algo tranquilo y, a ser posible, rápido.

Sus primos no parecen compartir sus deseos.

-¡Hola! –pelo rojo, uniforme Gryffindor y acento ligeramente francés; Louis Weasley entra en el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, y Albus cree que se marea.

Lo único bueno en todo esto es que Natasha parece más tranquila, e incluso aventura una sonrisita. Pequeña, eso sí.

-Muy bien –masculla Rose, a todo esto-. Creo que ya es bastante, ¿no? –Al asiente, y se acerca a ella-. De todas formas, no sé para qué vienen; no creo que podamos salir todos del castillo sin que nos vean.

Albus asiente, comprensivo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir _Rose Weasley_. ¿Salir del castillo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-¿Salir del castillo?

La pelirroja asiente, y le coge de la mano.

-Vamos –le apremia-. Dile a Natasha que venga; nos están esperando.

-¿Quién? –de alguna forma extraña, todo esto se le ha ido de las manos. Aunque, por supuesto, no es como si hubiese tenido algún control sobre ello antes. Supone que eso debería de tranquilizarle; no lo hace.

-Un amigo. Tranquilo; es de fiar –y, en realidad, a Albus no debería de importarle en absoluto que Rose diga esto. Probablemente le resulta extraño escucharla hablar de alguien (escucharla decir _amigo_ así, sin más, cuando su único amigo había sido siempre él). Pero le pone nervioso, y quizás le moleste, un poco.

No tiene mucho tiempo para pensar, sin embargo. Con un tirón, Rose empieza a andar; Natasha les sigue, a los dos, y el resto parece comprender.

-Os cubriremos la retaguardia, Alby –bromea James, aunque no es momento para bromas. De todas formas, Albus lo agradece. Y responde, por supuesto, al más puro estilo Slytherin.

-James, es tu retaguardia la única que necesita ser cubierta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus no conocía el túnel.

Le sorprende que sea Rose, y no James –o incluso Lily- quien se lo enseñe; además, y por la forma en que se mueve por él (segura y tranquila), no debe de ser la primera vez que lo utiliza, su prima. Ni la última.

Se arrastran en silencio. Natasha va entre ambos, tensa y un poco asustada; Al no necesita verla para saberlo, porque ha pasado con ella suficiente tiempo a oscuras. De todas formas, tampoco él está mucho mejor; no sabe exactamente qué es lo que buscan, y, aunque supone que debe confiar en Rose, tanto tiempo en el túnel no le da buena espina.

-Hemos llegado –susurra su prima, cinco minutos después, y Albus parpadea. La luz es casi demasiado brillante, ahora; no tiene ni idea de dónde están, pero el sol da de lleno.

Sale del túnel detrás de Natasha, con las manos y las rodillas desolladas; las túnicas de mago no son cómodas para arrastrarse por los suelos, concluye. Y luego, cuando ha conseguido que sus ojos distingan algo además del brillo, mira a su alrededor.

Hay un hombre joven junto a Rose, un mago vestido de muggle que la besa el pelo, rojo y alborotado, y el brazo por encima de sus hombros. Es un tipo bastante guapo, piel oscura y pelo algo descolocado, y ojos azules alegres, adultos.

A Albus le duele el estómago, un poco.

-Este es Alistair –presenta Rose. Luego se vuelve hacia Natasha-. Nos llevará directamente a Londres, Mulder –anuncia. Sonríe-. Será más fácil salir de dudas.

La chica rubia asiente, y suspira. Murmura:

-Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los trasladores no oficiales siempre marean un poco, por supuesto. Así que Albus supone que será por eso, por eso y un poco por los nervios, por lo que no consigue comer nada en todo el tiempo que está en Londres.

Rose y Natasha han cruzado una puerta blanca; el edificio al que han entrado no se parece en nada a San Mungo, pero el tal Alistair afirma que es un hospital. De todas formas, su prima parecía saber bien dónde iba; sólo ha necesitado un par de indicaciones (planta y sala) para sonreír y arrastrar a Natasha detrás de ella.

A Albus le cuesta horrores no morderse las uñas.

Les han dejado fuera, a ellos dos. A Alistair Hound y a Albus Potter, y no han hecho nada más que esperar, sentarse en un banco en la calle, y mirar a la nada. Bueno, en realidad es sólo Albus el que mira a la nada. El otro hombre está bastante ocupado observándole a él.

-¿Pasa algo? –cualquier otro día no lo habría preguntado. Cualquier otro día habría estado tranquilo, o habría fingido estarlo, pero hoy no es cualquier otro día. Así que pregunta, de forma un poco agresiva. O mucho.

-No eres exactamente como te imaginaba –comenta. No pretende ser un juicio, una burla; es sólo una afirmación.

-¿Como me imaginabas? –inquiere, extrañado. Alistair sonríe.

-Rose me habla mucho de ti. Su primo Albus –admite-. Creí que eras su amor platónico o algo así, al principio.

Por alguna razón, esto no le resulta tan incómodo como debería, a Albus. Tampoco es tan mala idea; si tiene que ser el amor platónico de alguien, estaría bien ser el de Rose.

-Así que supongo que pensé que eras… No sé, distinto –termina, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Mejor o peor?

-Sólo diferente.

Se hace el silencio de nuevo. Luego, y sin poder evitarlo:

-¿Estáis saliendo?

Alistair no contesta enseguida. Se lo piensa mucho, en realidad, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No. Pero me gustaría. Y creo que a ella también.

Ahí, Albus podría decir muchas cosas. Cosas como que ese tipo no conoce bien a Rose, que la diferencia de edad es demasiado grande, que no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido alguno. Pero se calla.

Asiente con la cabeza.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres? –invita Alistair- Creo que van para largo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres días después, una lechuza se estrella contra el plato de Natasha Mulder, a la hora del desayuno; la chica, pálida y ojerosa, tarda apenas un segundo y medio en abrirla, y otro en echarse a llorar.

Albus no se da cuenta de nada, por supuesto. Tiene sueño y no está exactamente vivo, a esas horas; los castigos de la directora McGonnagall pueden ser extremadamente duros. Supone que eso es favoritismo; Natasha ha salido casi indemne de su excursión, y Rose sólo estará castigada una semana.

Es Scorpius el que le avisa, con un codazo y un gesto de cabeza, y, por un instante, Albus piensa que están hablando de otra cosa. De Lily, por ejemplo, que es el tema más recurrente del rubio cada mañana.

-Ve a hablar con ella –le ordena; Albus Potter no está dispuesto a discutir, así que se levanta.

Se deja caer de nuevo, casi muerto, en una silla libre junto a Natasha. La rubia le salta a los brazos, le estrecha fuerte y susurra _¡Falsa alarma!_ Albus cree que quiere llorar, también, allí mismo. De alivio y de alegría, de libertad.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose le dirige una sonrisa que nadie más nota.

**Danny**


	6. La Boda

**Disclaimer: no recuerdo haberme llamado Rowling nunca. Comprobaré mis vidas pasadas, por si acaso.**

* * *

**Herederos**

**La Boda (en mayúsculas)**

_-Familia-_

Scorpius no está muy seguro de querer hacer esto.

Supone que, de alguna forma, es parte del pago por estar saliendo con la hija de un héroe; él también tiene que demostrar su valor ante Lily, se dice. Y tiene sentido, en realidad, mucho sentido, porque hay que tener valor para hacer algo como lo que piensa hacer él, ahora.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, muy hondo. Traga saliva, se prepara. Avanza.

Lily se le tira encima nada más cruzar la puerta de El Caldero Chorreante.

En realidad, todo esto viene de mucho antes, de los últimos días de curso, cuando Albus estaba más o menos tranquilo, aunque decididamente raro, y Natasha Mulder había desaparecido de sus vidas, decidiendo que ya había tenido bastantes Potter por el momento. Tres días antes del final de curso, justo en mitad del desayuno, una lechucita medio desplumada y demasiado pequeña para la cantidad de sobres que cargaba se desplomó en el plato de Al, salpicando media mesa de Slytherin de lo que quiera que estuviese comiendo –o mareando; ya hemos dicho que estaba raro- el moreno.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el Gran Comedor se había llenado de pelirrojos histéricos.

Presenciar una revolución de Weasleys –y parientes- en Hogwarts es un espectáculo digno de mención; Scorpius no está muy seguro de cuántos hay, en estos momentos, ni de quién es hijo de quién. Probablemente no importe; se los imagina apiñados en la legendaria Madriguera de la que tanto le ha hablado Albus, revoloteando y volviendo locos a los pocos y osados intrusos.

En fin, ahora tendrá ocasión de comprobarlo, supone.

La cuestión es que, ese tercer día antes de las vacaciones, todos los primos Weasley recibieron una carta; la pobre lechuza debía de estar exhausta, recuerda que pensó Scorpius, con la cantidad de sobres que ha tenido que cargar.

Obviamente, a él, a Scorpius, todo eso no podría importarle menos, pero, de todas formas y sólo por curiosidad, se apresuró a leer lo que venía escrito en la carta de Albus. Para eso están los mejores amigos, ¿no?, para dejarse cotillear unos a otros.

La susodicha carta, descubrió, no era otra cosa que una invitación de boda. El doce de julio, decía, en plena Madriguera.

Lo firmaban el señor y la futura señora Lupin. Ted y Victoire, le explicó Albus, aunque quién necesita explicación cuando la primera imagen que uno tiene de Hogwarts es la de una pareja despidiéndose _efusivamente_ justo delante de tus narices.

Y, bueno, todo habría quedado ahí, desde luego. Una boda más; con una familia tan grande no debe de ser extraño. Pero no. Y la culpa es de Lily, y del tal Ted.

-¡Scorp! –la centella pelirroja le abraza con ganas, plantándole, acto seguido, un beso rápido y fogoso. Desde algún lugar del interior del Caldero Chorreante, Scorpius escucha un gruñido; por lo visto, Harry Potter ya está aquí.

Porque sí, lo de la boda sonaba bien –pasaréis un día entretenido, le dijo a Albus-, pero eso fue sólo hasta que Lily se le acercó corriendo, como ahora, y le gritó en el oído: ¡Teddy te ha invitado!

Ahí, Scorpius Malfoy maldijo su suerte de una forma poco aristocrática.

-Vámonos, Lils –dice una voz, indudablemente masculina, tras ellos, y el dueño del carraspeo aparece en su campo de visión. Para su sorpresa, no es Harry Potter, a menos que Harry Potter se haya vuelto pelirrojo y haya perdido las gafas-. Tu padre me matará si no llegamos en diez minutos.

Scorpius se da cuenta, en ese instante, de que no necesita presentación; el tipo este tiene la misma actitud que Rose Weasley en sus mejores tiempos, y es, indudablemente, el padre de la Prefecta Perfecta. Ronald Weasley, auror de primera clase y, si no le fallan los cálculos, su tío político.

Esto va a ser difícil.

-Vaaaale –y, con esto, Lily le da un empujón, haciendo que se tambalee un poco y guiándole sin demasiada delicadeza hacia la chimenea. Tom, el viejísimo dueño y camarero del local, les saluda con un discreto movimiento de cabeza. A Scorpius le entra un escalofrío.

-Lils… -empieza, y está en pleno proceso de inventarse alguna nueva enfermedad cuando ella habla.

-Me alegra que hayas venido –dice-. Esto no sería lo mismo sin ti –y a Scorp le gustaría poder contestarle, decirle que por supuesto que lo sería (que, es más, que lo va a ser, porque no piensa quedarse), pero es demasiado difícil negarle algo a esos ojitos castaños y a ese tono de niña mimada. Así que suspira, y dice _No hay problema._

El tío Ron –como lo presenta Lily- les entrega enseguida un puñado de polvos flú a cada uno; con un empujón bastante suave, indica a su sobrina que ella irá delante. Lily se coloca en el centro de la chimenea en un instante, pronunciando, con voz alta y clara, _La Madriguera_. El chispazo se la lleva enseguida, y Scorpius se dispone a seguirla cuando siente una mano en su hombro.

-Eh, Malfoy –dice el tío Ron, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos-, no me gustas, y está claro que no te gusto –y a saber de dónde ha sacado esa impresión; pero no es momento, supone Scorp, de empezar a protestarle, ¿no?-, así que dame una razón, una sola, y te juro que te arrepentirás de haber venido –y le suelta-. Ahora, vamos.

Scorpius traga saliva. Este va a ser un fin de semana muy largo.

* * *

La Madriguera es exactamente como la había imaginado. Bueno, quizás un poco más grande, y más limpia, pero –a la luz de la cantidad de gente que parece haberse reunido- no cree que eso último vaya a durar mucho. Lo único que ve, de la chimenea hasta donde le alcanzan los ojos, son cabezas pelirrojas. Y pecas. Y, en un rinconcito, un gato naranja y gordo (muy gordo, la verdad) que se estira, perezoso. Debe de tener sangre kneazel, porque le está mirando de forma bastante inteligente. Aunque, por supuesto, seguramente ha necesitado ser un gato inteligente para poder sobrevivir a los Weasley.

-¡Scorp! –reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Albus Severus Potter, sonrisa forzada en los labios y una expresión casi tan aterrada como la que, imagina, tiene él mismo en la cara.

-¡Hola, Al! –saluda, con su mejor cara de simpatía. Por dentro está temblando, porque, de pronto, mil millones de ojos Weasley se han dirigido hacia él.

-Lily acaba de salir del salón –explica el moreno, en voz baja-. Dice que ha ido a arreglarte la habitación, aunque eso, en el lenguaje de esta casa, significa que ha ido a ver si es capaz de meter una cama de más en algún pasillo –y se ríe, con una risa que le sale poco natural.

Ese es el instante que escoge el tío Ron para salir de la chimenea y dirigirle una mirada asesina.

-¿Podemos ir a tomar el aire? –pide Scorpius. Ese hombre no le transmite buenas vibraciones.

Albus asiente, y le guía a través del mar de pelirrojos hasta lo que –supone- debe de ser el jardín.

La familia Malfoy lo perdió prácticamente todo, al terminar la Guerra. Supone que es culpa de su abuelo y su padre, claro, porque Narcissa Malfoy nunca fue juzgada –no oficialmente-, pero en realidad el resultado fue el mismo. Draco y Astoria Malfoy tuvieron que recomenzar prácticamente desde cero, y, de no ser por los tratos con los muggles que antaño su familia despreciara, la Nueva Mansión Malfoy jamás habría visto la luz. A Scorpius le hubiese dado más o menos igual (estaría, como su madre, mucho más cómodo en una casa pequeña), pero sí que habría echado de menos una cosa: el jardín.

Verde y perfectamente cuidado, el jardín de la familia Malfoy es un pequeño paraíso. Racionalmente, Scorpius sabe que no debe comparar el resto de jardines con el suyo –al fin y al cabo, Astoria siempre fue una niña genio en Herbología y en la Botánica muggle-, pero de vez en cuando lo hace.

Aunque esta no fuera una de esas veces, le seguiría costando creer que lo que está viendo es un jardín.

Para empezar, no es verde. Es azul y amarillo y algo violeta, pero no verde. Para seguir, la hierba, aunque bien cortada y no muy seca, huele extraño, artificial. Y, por último, están los gnomos, todos vestidos de fiesta –algo espantoso si se tiene en cuenta que llevan trajes de noche- y realmente furiosos.

-Ehm… -no tiene muy claro qué decir; al ver su expresión, Al sólo ríe.

-No te preocupes; es cosa de tío George y de Fred. Y James ha ayudado un poco, creo –y ah, vale, esto ya se entiende un poco mejor. No por nada George Weasley es dueño de la tienda de bromas más conocida del Mundo Mágico-. La abuela les mandará recogerlo antes de la boda, seguro.

-Vale –y no sabe qué más decir; a lo mejor que está cagado, que quiere largarse de aquí. Pero no cree que eso vaya a servir de mucho, en realidad, así que casi prefiere callarse.

* * *

Albus le guía por toda la Madriguera; Lily y Hugo se unen a ellos, al cabo de un rato y, aunque le resulta extraño, a Scorpius acaba por gustarle –más o menos- el Ravenclaw pelirrojo. No entiende de quidditch, por supuesto, pero supone que eso es sólo un mal menor; por lo menos no está loco.

En realidad, comprueba extrañado, la familia Weasley no es tan amenazadora como parecía en un principio; hay demasiados, por supuesto, y algunos le vigilan con expresión amenazadora, pero, en general, no es peor que en cualquier otro sitio. Al fin y al cabo, está irrumpiendo en una casa extraña, en una celebración que, sinceramente, no le importa nada. O no mucho.

Al cabo de algo más de hora y media se cruzan con un hombre moreno. Lleva gafas de pasta, traje de chaqueta y el pelo totalmente revuelto; cuando Al crezca, supone Scorpius, será prácticamente idéntico.

Harry Potter les dirige una sonrisa a los cuatro.

-Hey –saluda-, ¿eres Scorpius? –y el rubio espera… algo, no sabe muy bien qué. Desaprobación, odio, rabia. La misma actitud del tío Ron, supone.

-Sí.

-Al lleva hablando de ti desde que entrasteis en Hogwarts –le dice-. Encantado de conocerte por fin –le tiende la mano. Tiene un apretón firme, Harry Potter, seguro de sí mismo.

-Igualmente.

-Pero no le metas mano a mi hija –y esto último lo dice en un supuesto susurro, en voz lo bastante alta como para que Lily se sonroje y le dirija una mirada llena de odio.

-¡Papá! –Harry Potter se ríe, y a Scorp se le escapa una sonrisa.

-Si lo hago, no dejaré que se dé cuenta –dice. La mirada que sigue a esto es bastante ambigua.

Ups.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano, Lils? –inquiere el hombre, cambiando de tema. Probablemente, piensa Scorpius, sea mejor así.

-Ni idea. No creo que quiera saberlo, tampoco –dice la chica, levantando una ceja en desaprobación. Probablemente, esté donde esté, James Sirius Potter no estará haciendo nada bueno.

-Está con Greg, creo –interviene Hugo-. Poniendo nervioso a Teddy, cómo no.

Su tío asiente, se despide. Ciertamente, Harry Potter es un personaje curioso.

-Espero que no le pongan _demasiado_ nervioso –comenta Albus, pensativo-. Será mejor que vaya a vigilarlos; son ya casi las tres. Quedan menos de veinticuatro horas para el gran momento.

Y, con una palmadita en la espalda, Albus Potter les abandona, seguido rápidamente de Hugo, que masculla algo así como _mierda, el teléfono_ y corre como si le persiguiera el mismo James Potter. Scorpius deja escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Mejor? –pregunta Lily, besándole la mejilla. A veces Scorp podría jurar que lleva algo de adivina en la sangre.

-Más tranquilo –admite-. Pensé que tu padre me descuartizaría.

-Lo hará si nos pilla haciendo algo, no te preocupes –le dice, con una sonrisa malévola-. Pero es un buen tipo, en general.

-Eso parece.

-No te habrás tomado en serio al tío Ron, ¿verdad? –sintiéndose estúpido, Scorpius asiente; Lily ríe. Tiene una risa preciosa- He visto cómo te miraba, y no tienes que preocuparte, Scorp. Es un poco paranoico, nada más –beso-, y, además –beso-, es tu padre el que le cae mal, no tú –y otro beso, este más largo y profundo. Si no estuvieran en una casa llena de Weasleys, Scorpius se permitiría relajarse. Pero , visto lo visto, aquí es mejor no hacerlo.

-Vale –dice, por decir. Y devuelve los besos.

* * *

La boda en sí dura menos de media hora, y está libre –más o menos- de todo incidente. En realidad, tampoco es tan raro: total, sentarse en unos bancos y aguantar un sermón sabe hacerlo más o menos todo el mundo, aunque haya que incluir aplausos.

Scorpius se sienta en tercera fila. A su derecha, Lily, emocionada, no deja de dar saltitos; Albus, a su izquierda, parece más preocupado por su prima Rose, sentada dos filas más atrás, y no hace más que girar el cuello. El rubio se ve obligado, en un par de ocasiones, a darle un toquecito "amable" en el brazo; probablemente dejará moratón, pero así, por lo menos, consigue que Albus disimule un poco. De todas formas, tampoco sabe qué tiene de especial la Prefecta Perfecta, aunque sí que ha discutido con alguien, esta mañana –y ni siquiera eso es tan raro, viniendo de ella.

Finalmente, tras lo que parece una eternidad, los novios se besan, y Scorpius se fija en ellos por primera vez. Los señores Lupin; suena rarísimo aplicar ese nombre a la pareja de recién casados. El chico no llega a los veinticinco, y la chica no debe de tener más de veinte años, aunque, oficialmente, Victoire Lupin tiene sólo dos años menos que su marido. Parece difícil de creer, se dice Scorpius, fijándose con más atención en ella: es guapa, muy guapa, con ese cabello largo y rubio, los labios llenos y el cuerpo de diosa griega…

-¡Ay! –se queja; el golpe de Lily ha dolido.

-La estabas mirando mucho –le reprocha ella; Scorpius no se siente con fuerzas para negarlo.

-Bueno, es que…

-La prima Victoire es un octavo de veela, o algo así, ¿sabías? –informa Albus, riéndose. El rubio le dirige una mirada de odio.

-Podrías haber avisado antes.

-¿Y perderme todo esto? No, gracias.

Y ja, ja, qué gracioso que es, de verdad. Ahora entiende por qué son mejores amigos.

De cualquier forma, el pequeño incidente con la novia medio veela queda olvidado en apenas unos minutos; como una marabunta roja vestida de gala, la familia Weasley al completo se levanta de los bancos, directos al banquete. Los novios quedan rodeados por lo que parecen, a los ojos de Scorpius (acostumbrado a la frialdad y el vacío de su casa y a los abrazos mucho más personales e íntimos de sus padres) miles de invitados; de alguna forma que es casi mágica, porque para algo es bruja, Lily consigue abrirles paso a los tres, Albus, Scorpius y ella, a base de codazos y deslizamientos hábiles.

En el centro del círculo de emocionados desconocidos, dos señoras bastante mayores se abrazan y sollozan un poco, no se sabe muy bien si de alegría o de tristeza; la primera, con mechones rojos aún entre los cabellos blancos, es fácilmente reconocible como Molly Weasley, matriarca y dueña de la casa en la que se encuentran; la segunda le recuerda de forma casi insoportable a abuela Narcissa, o a la que era la abuela Narcissa antes de morir. Andromeda Tonks, supone Scorpius, porque, aunque nunca antes la haya visto, el parecido es demasiado evidente.

Junto a las mujeres, los radiantes novios parecen un poco menos radiantes, más nerviosos; Victoire tiene una firme sonrisa falsa en la cara, y estruja con fuerza la mano de Ted Lupin, cuyo pelo cambia de color de forma casi imposible. Scorpius nunca ha visto a otro metamorfomago, y, en realidad, es la primera vez que ve a este, en concreto, cambiar. Es un espectáculo curioso, cuanto menos.

-¡Teeeeeeeddy! –grita Lily, en un tono absurdamente infantil; la sonrisa del novio se hace amplia y sincera, y, antes de que se dé cuenta, Scorpius ha perdido a su novia en un abrazo con el que, supone, será su primo favorito. O casi.

-El famoso Scorpius, ¿eh? –Ted Lupin tiene una voz grave, masculina y un tanto bronca; no le pega en absoluto. El rubio asiente en respuesta- Encantado; soy Ted Lupin.

-Enhorabuena –dice, algo cortado. Él no está hecho para estas cosas. Prefiere mil veces pasar desapercibido, o ser el centro de todo; ser un invitado _notorio_ no entra en su lista de situaciones ideales, desde luego.

Por suerte, no dura demasiado. Después de que Albus salude y Lily se estruje una vez más contra, esta vez, los recién casados, los tres adolescentes consiguen, por fin, salir de la marea humana.

* * *

El banquete queda a años luz, todavía; según James, a quien se han cruzado y que parecía extrañamente agitado (algo que, quizás, tenía algo que ver con su extraña desaparición desde que acabó la ceremonia propiamente dicha), no empezará hasta que los novios consigan salir del mogollón, se repartan los canapés y las copas de champán muggle y, en general, se consiga calmar a todo el mundo.

Lo dicho: quizás en unos cinco o seis años.

Así que Albus, Scorpius y Lily vagan por el patio, que ya es verde otra vez (en su mayor parte) y que resulta ser muchísimo más grande de lo que parecía la otra vez. Scorp abraza a su novia casi todo el tiempo, temiendo perderla o confundirla con otra pelirroja; bien pensado, eso suena hasta plausible.

-Hey –la voz les sobresalta. A Scorpius no le resulta especialmente conocida; supone, antes de volverse, que será un tío segundo o tercero de Lils. Pero eso es sólo antes de volverse, porque el hombre que tienen ante ellos no podría confundirse con un Weasley ni en un millón de años: piel oscura, ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado, Scorp siente la súbita tentación de apartar de él a Lily. A lo mejor también tiene sangre veela, el chico.

-Hola –dice, sin embargo-. ¿Nos conocemos?

-Alistair Hound –se presenta. Albus hace un gesto raro, pero saluda con la cabeza; Scorpius sigue sin saber quién es.

-Hola, Alistair –saluda Al. Lily, como su novio, no le conoce de nada, así que se limita a extender la mano y a presentar a ambos.

-Te he hablado de ellos, ¿no? –es la voz de Rose-Prefecta-Weasley, y, en ese instante, ocurre algo que Scorpius nunca habría imaginado ver.

El chico (hombre, en realidad; parece incluso un poco mayor que Ted Lupin) besa a la Prefecta Perfecta. En la boca.

Sin vomitar.

Demasiado extraño, piensa, casi tanto como la forma en que se tensa Albus, a su lado.

-¿Estáis saliendo? –no puede evitar preguntar.

-¿Lo sabe tu padre? –inquiere, casi al mismo tiempo, Lily. Al se limita a apretar los labios.

Rose asiente a la primera pregunta y niega la segunda, y luego les pide, por favor, que no le digan nada; no está muy segura de querer que se entere hoy, dice, y, de todas formas, si es necesario ya lo dirá ella.

-Demasiado tarde –anuncia una voz, justo detrás.

Hugo Weasley siempre ha tenido un don para llegar en los momentos más inesperados. Por lo visto, eso lo ha heredado de su padre, piensa Scorpius, al darse cuenta de que ambos han llegado casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué significa esto, Rose? –y, por segunda vez en un único día, Scorpius Malfoy presencia algo inesperado. A estas alturas ya está empezando a pensar que se ha tomado algo malo, sin darse cuenta.

Y es que Rose no responde, no se mueve; parece aterrada. Como cualquier chica normal, supone, cuando su padre descubre que está saliendo con un chico, ¿cuánto?, ¿diez años mayor?

-Debe de ser usted el señor Weasley, ¿no? –por lo visto, Alistair Hound no es un tipo que se asuste fácilmente; probablemente un Gryffindor, piensa Scorpius. Es lo único que explicaría el que, en lugar de echar a correr, el chaval le alargue una mano a su suegro (y probablemente próximo asesino) y le lance una sonrisa como saludo-. Soy Alistair Hound; el novio de su hija.

Se hace el silencio. Un silencio muy largo, o eso le parece a Scorpius; luego, la risa de una mujer lo rompe.

-Vamos, Ron, dale la mano al pobre chico, le va a dar algo –y una versión adulta de Lily le dirige una sonrisa a él también-. Ya asustaste a Scorpius ayer; a este paso, nos vas a dejar sin invitados.

Obviamente, el tío Ron no saluda a Alistair Hound. Hubiese sido demasiado pedir. Pero le dirige algo que podría tomarse como una disculpa a Scorpius (algo así como _Pues sí que se asustan rápido las jodidas serpientes_) y se va, fingiendo no ver a su hija, aferrada a su novio como si tuviese miedo de caer.

-Bueno, no ha ido tan mal –susurra él (en voz lo bastante alta como para que lo oigan los otros), y a Rose Weasley le entra la risa floja.

A estas alturas, Scorpius ya está curado de espantos.

* * *

La comida, en realidad, es lo más normal de todo el día, con un Albus ciertamente incómodo pero que hace lo que puede para disimularlo, una Lily hiperactiva y empeñada en que hagan manitas por debajo de la mesa y una mesa compuesta, en realidad, por los Weasley-Potter a los que ya conocía (Al, Lily, James, Hugo y Rose, Molly, Fred) y por sus invitados, además del teléfono móvil de Hugo, que nadie sabe muy bien para qué sirve, pero que vibra y le obliga a levantarse de la mesa un par de veces; a la vuelta, siempre se disculpa diciendo _Samantha. _Para los demás, eso parece suficiente, así que Scorpius lo da por bueno.

Visto lo visto, en realidad, la familia Weasley tampoco está tan mal, piensa, cuando terminan la tarta. Son un poco ruidosos, claro, y hay demasiados, pero tampoco son como imaginaba. Y, con un poco de suerte, saldrá relativamente vivo de esta boda, se dice. Lily le da un beso con sabor a chocolate.

Tampoco ha sido un fin de semana tan malo, en realidad.

* * *

**Notas**: Y... ¡Fin! The End. ¿Qué os parece? Ya era hora, ¿eh? De todas formas, sé que me he dejado a casi todos los nuevos Weasley en el tintero; es que, simplemente, son demasiados, así que he hecho lo más vago... digoo, sensato, y he cogido sólo a los más llamativos. Y a Scorpius. Ahora es cuando, sí que sí, me gustaría leer vuestras opiniones; para eso, sólo tenéis que darle ahí, donde pone Review... ¿Lo veis? Si no, toca graduarse la vista, folks. Así que nada. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

**Danny**


End file.
